Memoirs of a Death Eater
by Ravensnake
Summary: Has nothing to do with Memoirs of a Geisha. Bellatrix begins to have second thoughts about her loyalties after being sent on a dangerous mission to Azkaban. Has she been hiding something from her Lord? Please R&R!
1. Pain

_Here's my first attempt at a Bellatrix fanfiction. I'm obsessed with finding the gray area in every situation, so I decided to give her a good side. I know it's wierd, and flames are welcome. I thought I should write this, since it just kind of popped into my head. Depending on the feedback is whether or not I'll continue._

**AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT! **_This is a redone version, with some corrections to it. I will be tweaking the chapters to fit an accompanying fic I'm writing. Please give it a chance??? Please??? Thanks!_

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Everyone knows I don't own it . . .

* * *

Chapter One: Pain

I've been watching this war unfurl for Merlin knows how long. Ever since my school days, our stupid little gang. Of course, Lucius was at the front of it. My sister, gentle Narcissa, falling for him completely. I think that may be part of why I'm here right now. If she had never become involved with Malfoy, I would have been spared from marrying Rodolphus. I may have never been made a Death Eater.

Cognitive dissonance. I'm in conflict with myself now, wondering if I wouldn't have been very much like my cousin, Sirius. Maybe even my sister would have been that way.

Don't get me wrong. I don't exactly regret anything I've done. I have my reasons, I know why I commit these crimes, why I support the Dark Lord. I am his greatest follower, his most dedicated. I support him because I have no other choice. As a Lestrange, it is a given that I become a Death Eater, just like a Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle. If I were still a Black, perhaps I would be at home, sitting back and watching from the sidelines, instead of being in the thick of it. Or dead, like my cousin.

Sigh. The Dark Lord's plan gets more dangerous and complicated by the day. His ambition is taking over. Ever since Pettigrew restored his body, it's been so much worse. Everything has made a turn for the bloody war. And the infiltration of Hogwarts . . . Severus.

I was there in moments that the Dark Lord is not supposed to know about. I was there when my sister begged Severus for help with Draco's task. That may have been the Dark Lord's downfall, placing such an important task upon a child. Young Draco, as sarcastic and sadistic as he may be, has never been capable of killing anyone. What made the Dark Lord believe he could kill Dumbledore? Not only that, but the way he threatened him with Lucius and Narcissa's death. I don't care for Lucius, he can rot in Hell. But my sister . . . no matter what anyone says about us, that Death Eaters don't have hearts, family is still family. My little sister is precious to me.

That's why I didn't stop her from getting Severus's help. As long as Draco had someone, he would succeed. That guaranteed my sister's life. As for Malfoy, he'll get his due. After Dumbledore's death, though, that's when everything went into an uproar. Any doubt that we were back in power was wiped from every witch and wizard's minds. The Dark Lord's plans are all moving into place, prompting Potter and his friends to take action. It's only a matter of time before an actual battle breaks out, and that's what we are preparing for. I've been put in charge of gathering support from the worst possible source. Dementors. But first on my list of duties is freeing Malfoy. Once I've done that, I am free to persuade the Dementors to join us. There's only one flaw in that plan.

Who knows how to communicate with Dementors? Anyone? Chances are, I'll be able to free Lucius, but we will both die trying to persuade the Dementors. Or maybe not, he'll probably leave me there to die alone. Who cares?

I'm on my way out of the stronghold, our dwelling place, to Azkaban.

"Bella!" Turning around, I realize my sister is calling to me. She's running down the hall towards me, her blond hair flying like a cape behind her. She's much more beautiful than I am. I've always been jealous of her, but I never let it show. There's no reason for that now, since we're all going to die.

"Yes?" I was impatient. She could tell. Risking my neck for her husband was something I really didn't feel like doing. She cringed slightly at my tone.

"Be careful, ok?" Her voice was gentle, trying to calm me down. The melancholy evident in her face made me want to leave Malfoy in Azkaban, Avada him myself, and make up a story for the Dark Lord. I know he is an excellent Legilimens, but I am just as good at Occlumency. The Dark Lord doesn't know that, though. I taught myself when I was younger. I don't want anyone intruding in my private business, thank you very much.

"I'll be fine, Cissy. You don't need to worry, I'll have your husband back soon." She didn't know the part of my having to round up Dementors. The Dark Lord was very specific in his orders, no one was to know but me. Everyone in his innermost circle was given a species to recruit. But we're not at the liberty to tell anyone else. Greyback is in charge of the werewolves, Pettigrew has to round up trolls(he's a coward, I doubt he'll pull it off), and Malfoy, when I bring him back, will go after the vampires. My dear sister is being sent to Hogsmeade as soon as I return. She's to keep an eye on the activities going on in Hogwarts. Now that Dumbledore is dead, that task is among the easiest.

"Ok. Please return soon." She was more worried for me than for her husband. Nodding, I placed my hood over my head and fastened my cloak. Once the mask was on my face, a Apparated.

Azkaban prison lay before me. Memories came back from my period of confinement. Despite what Severus says, I did suffer for the Dark Lord. The years I spent in this godforsaken place was what started my conflict. I began to wonder what kind of turn my life would have taken if I had not become a Death Eater. I was in the cell beside my cousin, and I found it amazing that he could stay sane. Occlumency is what helped me, but I knew he had never been particularly successful at defensive magic. He would speak to me on occasion, getting me thinking. I never responded, but he seemed to know the effect he had on me.

The moment he escaped, I was barely conscious. I saw a dog on the other side of the bars of my cell. I could hear the Dementors searching, scanning the cells for him. I never knew he was an animagus, but I could tell it was him. The dog had the same mischief filled eyes he had always had as a teenager. He seemed to want me to go with him. I just lay in my cell, though, not really anxious to leave. I was safe in my cell, and the Dementors didn't affect me as badly as they did anyone else. There was one thing we both had in common. Not that it mattered.

The prison loomed over me in the darkness, ready to engulf me and make me prisoner again. I wouldn't let it. Taking a deep breath, I began my trek up to the gates.

Azkaban Prison has very similar protection to Hogwarts. They have the lesser defense charms, and spells, along with the anti-Apparating. They never suspected that a Death Eater would come in voluntarily or alone. They weren't prepared for me. I used a cloaking spell, similar to the one used to make a place unplottable, and climbed over the gates. I fell on the other side without so much as a light thud.

The day I escaped, I never really paid much attention to the scenery. The island itself was normal enough, but, inside the gates, there were thousands of tombstones. The ones who didn't become Dementors were buried here. I shuddered slightly, remembering that I could have been put here. With one last look at the graveyard around me, I hurried into the prison. It took everything I had to keep my concentration on getting to Malfoy's cell. What little I remembered of the make up of the building wasn't helping me at all. I closed my mind as tightly as possible as I made my way through the many halls. Were this any regular prison, the inmates would be yelling at me to let them go. But the cells I passed by were occupied by mere shells of humans. They were all close to becoming the very thing that they feared. The atmosphere of the prison still got to me, sending chills through every patch of my skin. The depressing gray walls and cells brought my cousin to mind.

I don't know how long it took me to find Malfoy's cell, but in all that time, I never once ran into a Dementor. There was a special wing in which they kept Death Eaters, and it took me forever to find it. It was protected by more spells than the prison itself. When I finally managed to get inside, I let out a sigh of relief. But something still unnerved me. Where were the Dementors?

"Malfoy!" I was whispering, afraid that they were perhaps at the other side of the corridor, hidden in darkness. I heard movement to my left and readied my wand. I scanned the cells. "Lucius! Where the hell are you?"

"H-Here . . ." The rasp came from my left, same as the previous noise. I looked closely into the cell.

There he was, lying on the floor in the cloak he usually wore. His silver hair was messed up terribly, and his face was gaunt. The pompousness of his expression was absent, until he realized who was looking at him. All his old sarcasm and superiority complex came back. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Lestrange? Is that you?"

"No it's Potter, who do you think it is?" I watched slight anger pass through his face, but he controlled himself.

"Are you going to get me out or not?" I was tempted into killing him, I really was. My sister would suffer for it, though, so I merely opened the cell and helped him stand. I cast a healing spell on him, trying to make him look at least presentable for my sister.

"Come on. I have to get you out of here." I led the way back out of the prison, winding through the halls with ease. I was still cautious, though. The Dementors could be anywhere, and if I got outside without encountering any, I would have to let Malfoy go on ahead of me. I had to stay and recruit.

As soon as we stepped outside, however, that was no longer an option. A horde of Dementors was coming our way.

"Expecto Patronum!" Light shot out from my wand. It took the form of a raven, and drove most of the Dementors away. Malfoy was cowering in fear of them. "Idiot, MOVE! You have to get out of here!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the gates. "Climb!" As he made his way over the gate, I continued to fend of the Dementors, waiting to hear the noise of Malfoy Disapparating. After a few seconds, he was gone. I sent out another Patronus, and the Dementors were immobilized. I had a few precious moments to think. How would I persuade them?

Speech wouldn't work, since they couldn't understand. They began to move towards me again, and I had no choice but to run. I couldn't leave the island, though. The Dark Lord would kill me if I returned empty handed. I blasted the gate open, since I no longer had to worry about alerting anyone. I ran down to to beach stumbling every now and again. I had to get enough distance between me and them. I had to find a way to make a plan.

I finally made it to the beach, but the sand didn't help me at all. There were also plenty of rocks, waiting to impale me if I fell. My legs were shaking, I was ready to collapse. Looking back, I saw that the Dementors were close enough to see if I hid somewhere. I scanned my surrounding for some sort of cave or grotto. At the edge of the beach, I found a hollow tree. I quickly crawled inside, closing my mind up again and staying as still as possible.

The horde passed by me and I remained unnoticed. I sat in complete stillness and silence until dawn, which was a total of three hours away.

When I saw the first spark of light, I took a deep breath and sighed again. I looked around my sanctuary, scanning the wooden walls. I noticed something to my right. Crawling over to the spot on the floor, I realized it was writing. I lightly brushed the wood with my hand. It read:

Bellatrix-

I doubt you will ever read this, but I am taking this precaution. Cousin, do not rejoin the Dark Lord. He will cause your death, your demise. Please take into consideration everything I have told you, please. I don't wish for you to suffer. Go to Dumbledore or Harry and ask for help.

-Sirius

Had Sirius really written this to me four years ago? I couldn't believe it. He thought I would turn to Dumbledore like he had. Not like it's even possible anymore. Dumbledore is dead and Potter will probably kill me if he ever sees me again. My cousin had actually done this. I felt a knot rising in my throat.

No. I shook my head furiously. I couldn't think that way. Stupid emotions like these would lead to my discovery. Not to mention how enraged the Dark Lord will be with me. I had to start thinking straight. I needed to figure out how to communicate with Dementors.

They fed on the misery of their victims. That's pretty much all I knew about them. Wait . . .

What if the victim offered the suffering to them? What if I was willing to feed them? It was worth a try.

Before crawling out of the tree, I pulled out a dagger that I always carried with me. It had been a gift from my other cousin, Regulus, Sirius's brother. I used the dagger to carve into the tree.

Sirius-

Forgive me.

-Bella

I'm not sure why I did it. Was it an apology for what happened at the Ministry? Or was I apologizing for returning to the Dark Lord? Whatever the reason, I carved it into the tree, and in the tree it would stay.

Once I was outside, I stretched. I needed to be as calm as possible for what I was about to do. I took my time walking back to the prison, not at all eager about my plan. By the time I was back inside, it was late afternoon. I had purposely prolonged my plan. I stood with the gates behind me. Someone had repaired them. My mind was entirely open, luring in the Dementors with my worst memories.

It was about five minutes before they began flocking to me. I backed up into the gate, taking a deep breath. I grabbed the dagger and slit my palm. I crouched and placed my hand against the ground, hissing as the injury stung. My eyes watered.

It was an ancient ritual I learned a long time ago, during my Hogwarts days. My favorite subject was Magic History. While everyone slept and the Professor droned on, I would take the old history books and read ancient rituals. The one I performed now was crude and barbaric, but it did what I wanted it to. I slid my hand in a horizontal line in front of me. I muttered the incantation that went with the ritual. The Dementors stopped dead in their tracks. They wanted to get to me, but the blood barrier I created didn't let them. They wanted to administer the Kiss, but all they could do was feed off me now.

I healed my hand, making sure it didn't become infected, and then I slit it again, conjuring a chalice to gather the blood. The Dementors were feeding off my worst memories, making me relive them, but the physical pain kept me rooted to the present. Once I filled the cup a considerable amount, I squeezed my hand shut. If I healed it, the pain would leave and the horrors of my mind would consume me. I placed the chalice on the other side of my barrier, in offering to the Dementors.

In ancient times, witches and wizards created unbreakable blood bonds. Perhaps it would work with Dementors if I used my mind and my blood. I sat with my back against the gate. I didn't let my eyes close or lose concentration. The barrier required my constant attention. I watched as the blood was elevated from the cup and into the largest Dementor's hood. I heard strange breathing noises, as if it were inhaling my blood. The trail of blood from the cup to the Dementor lasted for another few minutes, until no more blood remained.

My body was about ready to collapse completely. I was so tired. I began to hear a voice in my head.

_Bellatrix Black. Stay awake. I will respond to your request. I will help you._ The voice was deep, gentle, but full of power. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Needless to say, this caused me to stand immediately. The rush made my head spin, and I almost fell over again. One of the Dementors caught me. The hand felt like ice, but that's all I felt. The sensation was physical, and they no longer fed on my memories.

_Heal your hand._ I nodded and did as he instructed me to. My hand was as good as new, but I had lost too much blood. I could barely stay up if it weren't for the Dementor's hand. I heard him ordering the other Dementors back into Azkaban. He then went back to speaking to me. _What do you need of me?_

_Please, come with me to this place._ I provided an image of the stronghold.

_Very well . . ._ I apparated us both back to the stronghold. Once we were there, he stepped behind me. I saw that Narcissa and Lucius were conversing in a corner. The first to notice me was my sister.

"Bella!" Her face was worry-stricken, fearful for me as she noticed what stood behind me. Malfoy's face, however, was much more enjoyable. He was completely terrified and trembling all over.

"Don't worry, he's with me . . ." The confusion on their faces was amusing. I almost fell back again, but the Dementor's hand caught me. "Let me through, I have to speak to the Dark Lord . . ." They both stepped to the side, and I saw their gaze slide to my hand, the one drenched in crimson liquid. Narcissa tried to reach out for me, but I just walked past, making my way to the Dark Lord's room. I didn't even need to knock.

"Come in . . ." The words were a snake-like hiss, more than anything. The door opened on its own, and I was now faced with the back of an armchair. I saw his thin hand from the side, beckoning me. I made my way to face him, the Dementor trailing behind. When I faced him, I bowed.

"My lord. I have done as you ordered. This is the Dementor leader." He didn't even look at my disheveled hair, my dirty robes, or my stained hand. The slits he called eyes were boring into my mind. He searched, but my careful barriers were up, my detours and illusions. I couldn't let him know certain memories that the experience had provoked, I had to conceal my memories of Sirius. I only showed him the pain I went through, some trivial memories, and the process of freeing Malfoy and taking the Dementor.

"Excellent Bella. I am very pleased with you. You have done amazingly well." He hadn't expected me to succeed, I knew that much. "Now, what was it you used to gain control of this Dementor?"

"An ancient ritual of protection and bondage, my lord."

"Where did you acquire this information?" He was genuinely intrigued.

"My days at Hogwarts, my lord. I was in Advanced History of Magic and had access to several restricted books. I read about several rituals and memorized a few." I'm willing to bet he never suspected that anyone could learn such information from a class like that. He must have been one of the students who didn't pay attention in that class, despite his talent.

"Interesting . . . I will have to look into that."

"If I may, sir, would you like me to teach you?" He seemed appalled at the very mention of learning from one of his subordinates. Nevertheless, he kept his calm.

"No thank you, Bella, I will have someone acquire these books for me. Now, you must be my interpreter with the Dementors. This one is to live here, with you. Another room has been added to the suite that you shared with Rodolphus. Take the Dementor there. You are dismissed." At the mention of my late husband's name, I wanted to retch. Deep inside, I was glad he was dead. The Dark Lord had informed me that he had died in an attempt at an attack on Hogsmeade a few weeks ago.

"As you wish." I left the room, the Dementor trailing behind. Narcissa met us outside. She looked hopeful, that perhaps I had been granted some kind of reward. Or that I was in a better mood now.

"Bella, are you alright?" She was eying the Dementor nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine. How is Lucius?" It was the sisterly thing to do, to ask how her 'loving' husband was.

"He's terrible! Absolutely horrified with the assignment the Dark Lord has given him." I scoffed. What were vampires compared to Dementors? Nothing.

"It can't be any worse than mine. I have to go rest, ok? I'll talk to you later." The most he'll have to lose is a little blood. I lost a lot. Besides, he doesn't have to lose any blood if he knows how to persuade them. At least the vampires can speak English.

I traveled through the halls in silence, conversing with the Dementor.

_So tell me, Bellatrix, what is it we are to do now?_

_Await further orders._

_From the man you spoke to?_

_Yes._

_Why? Why do you take orders from him?_

_He is the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is my master, and I follow him. It was on his orders that I spilled my blood to speak with you._

_Very well . . . _We didn't communicate for a while. I began to wonder what I could call him.

_Do you have a name? You call me Bellatrix, what may I call you?_

_Arcturus._ He didn't speak anymore. We had reached my rooms, and I showed him where he would stay. I really needed to rest, so I told him he was free to roam the suite, but that it wasn't a good idea to leave without me. He agreed to my terms, and I headed to the shower.

I washed all of the blood on my body off, and watched as it was drained with the water.

What do I do now, I wonder? I have a Dementor at my command, and nothing to do but await orders.

Memories of my assignment came back. The note from Sirius, my writing back to him. Did I regret sending him through that veil? I don't know. The two of us were never really close, and the eight year gap in our ages made it difficult to relate. The only time I spent with him at all, really, was the years in Azkaban, when I barely spoke a word to him. What would he say to me now? Would he be disappointed that I won the Dementors over for the Dark Lord? Yes. But I wasn't sure if I really ever wanted him to have the Dementors. Technically, they were mine, and Arcturus seems to dislike the Dark Lord. He only does as I say.

I wonder what the Dark Lord would do once he acquired the ancient rituals, if he acquires them at all. Was it wrong of me to let him know what I knew? Probably. But there isn't anything I can do about that now, is there? He is my Lord, after all, and I am bound to him by the mark on my arm.

* * *

_Thanks for trying this one out! Please leave a review??? Penny for your thoughts?? ;)_


	2. Confusion

Well, thanks to the fact that I got some reviews for this, I've decided to post a second chapter. Don't expect the third chap to be up this quickly, though. I will update, but it may be a couple of weeks.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah, blah, blah . . . you know already.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**_ As I mentioned before, this has been edited to fit another story I am currently working on as well. Please give it a chance! Thanks!!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Confusion

Narcissa's been sent to Hogsmeade as a spy. She was forced to take Polyjuice Potion. I feel horrible for her. The Dark Lord hasn't let her see Draco yet, as punishment for going behind his back to Severus. Why didn't he get punished, too? It angers me sometimes, the way we are treated. Despite everything I said when Narcissa and I had gone to see Severus, it was wrong for the Dark Lord to use Draco as punishment for Lucius. He is just a child and, despite the fact that Lucius deserves the deepest pit of Hell, that was no punishment. He doesn't even care for the boy.

Narcissa suffers for it all the time, and I watch. It hurts me to see how mistreated that boy has been through the years, and it makes me glad that I never gave my child to the Dark Lord. The pain that child would have been subjected to . . . I can't bear to imagine it. That may have been the only positive side to having a miscarriage, if there is any. I did become pregnant once, but Rodolphus committed a mistake on one of his assignments. As punishment, the Dark Lord killed my baby. I'm not sure anymore who he was punishing, because the unborn child's death didn't faze my late husband at all.

I try not to think about it anymore, but I can't help it, every time I see poor Draco. There's nothing I can do or say, though, if I don't want to find myself dead. The conflict in my mind rages constantly, but my mouth stays shut. To everyone around me, it's a black and white world, no gray areas accepted.

It was three in the morning when a chill in the room awoke me. I shot upright, wand at the ready. Looking around, I didn't see anything. This was stupid. It's been happening to me ever since Sirius died. I shook it off, turning when I heard Arcturus's door opening. He came inside my room. It looked as if he was searching for something.

_What is it, Bellatrix? You were startled . . ._

_I'm fine. I was just jolted awake, that's all. You can go back to your room._

_As you wish . . ._ I crawled back under the covers again. After a little while, I fell asleep again, my mind being plagued by images of my past. My recent past. Sirius asking for help, my blood being spilled for the Dementors . . .

When I woke up again, it was because someone was knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I got out of bed as the door opened. Greyback came in. "What do you want?"

"The Dark Lord requires our presence in the meeting room." His growling voice was annoying, but I didn't let it bother me. Not like he could help it.

"Ok, I'll be right out." I quickly dressed, calling Arcturus at the same time. I told him we were being called, and he agreed to come along. When I emerged in the hall, I saw that Greyback was accompanied by an unfamiliar man. He had mussed up hair, a menacing face, and ragged clothes. Werewolf, most likely. Not that many werewolves worried about being prim and proper, well, except for Remus Lupin. The man looked me up and down, practically devouring me with his eyes alone. "Control your dog, Greyback." The word dog was dripping with venom, and my glare at the man was enough to make anyone shrink back. He practically whimpered.

"Hurry up, we shouldn't keep him waiting!" That high pitched, weakling voice could only belong to one person. Pettigrew. He was down the hall, calling to us. If I thought the new werewolf was weird, I was totally unprepared for what stood a few feet before Pettigrew. A troll. Thank Merlin we have high ceilings.

Watching the look of horror pass their faces when they saw my companion, I moved ahead of them. It took the others about five seconds to realize Arcturus was with me and follow the both of us to the meeting hall. When we arrived, I saw that Lucius, too, had accomplished his assignment. Beside him stood a regal-looking man, very thin, pale, and gaunt. His jet black hair was sleeked back, and I could see the tips of his fangs resting on his bottom lip. I turned my gaze to Malfoy, checking his neck for any marks, but there were none. I knew my assignment involved more blood. The guy's a push over.

Another two trolls were also in the room, seated at the left, where Pettigrew, looking like a real mouse beside them, led the third one. The room had four doors. We were to send our charges to a different door. Once we were back inside the room with the Dark Lord, he addressed us.

"There has been talk of wavering loyalties." The tension in the room became palpable. "You all know that I will not tolerate betrayal of any kind." At that moment, he flicked his wand and Crabbe and Goyle apparated before us. "These two are accused of plotting against me." I couldn't believe it! They were the two stupidest Death Eaters in existence. A plot from them wouldn't be a threat at all. "I shall show you what happens to traitors. _Avada Kedavra_!" The hiss that was his voice frightened me beyond belief as he cast the spell. The two bodies fell with a thud. The he did something unexpected. "Bella, if you please, come here." Had he seen something in my mind?

I know I accused Pettigrew of being a coward, but I felt like dying on the spot. Had he discovered my insecurities?

"Yes my lord?" I bowed to him.

"Bella, take Crabbe and Goyle to the trolls." My stomach clenched. I knew what he meant to do. "The rest of you, follow behind her." Why me? I levitated their bodies and guided them to the room I had seen the trolls go into. I knew what was coming. These trolls were being served their dinner. When I entered the room, everyone hung back, waiting for me to place the bodies within the trolls' reach. I let out a deep breath and placed the bodies down with a low thud. All of us were rooted to the spot as the trolls gripped the bodies and ripped them apart. They fought over limbs, making a bloody mess of the room. I was a mess, too, since I was the only one close enough to be sprayed by the gushing fountains of crimson. That's two days in a row.

I watched the blood and meat dripping down the trolls' faces. It sickened me and I felt like gagging, but I bit back the reflex. I couldn't give any hint as to my feelings. If I faltered even slightly in my composure, I'll be the one being fed to the trolls.

Once the trolls had finished their dinner, the four of us turned around and left the room. I didn't dare wipe my face. Any wrong move and the Dark Lord might kill me.

"Now that you see what happens to traitors, I hope I can expect better from the four of you." We all responded in unison.

"Yes, my lord." We were all on our knees. I stared at the ground. My hair came down as a curtain for my face, covering the disgust I felt.

"You are dismissed. Bella, tell the Dementor that we will be going on a hunt soon, and will be in need of his services. Greyback, tell the Alpha as well."

"As you wish." We all turned, except for Pettigrew, who was to stay at the Dark Lord's side at all times, to our charges, getting them from their respective rooms and leaving. I stayed in silence, ignoring every Death Eater I passed. Their eyes widened when they saw what I was covered with. I ignored them. Even my own sister.

"Bella? What happened? Tell me!" Her voice was gentle, prodding lightly and carefully. Lucius was behind me, and began to explain as I continued to walk. Finally, Arcturus spoke.

_What happened to you Bellatrix? Why are you so troubled?_

_It was nothing . . . you don't need to concern yourself with that._

_You are drenched in blood, why?_

_Punishment._

_This is your blood? Who did this to you!? Who dares touch you!?_ The vehemence he said this with startled me. A Dementor doesn't usually show much emotion, and Arcturus didn't, either. He continued to glide along, but I felt his anger in my mind.

_Nobody touched me, Arcturus . . . I was forced to feed two human men to a pack of trolls. I fear the Dark Lord suspects that I am having conflicted thoughts. Perhaps he tried to communicate something to me? I don't know. I just have to be more careful . . . _He was quiet after that, but his emotions kept running through my head. Why had he reacted so strongly? I was afraid to ask, to perhaps get him angry, so I didn't bring it up again.

I wasn't happy about working with Greyback. He's immature, blood-hungry, and doesn't even have the decency to use a wand. Not only that, but he's not easy to look at, at all. His werewolf buddies aren't in my good books either, especially the one I saw him with before. I don't appreciate being looked at the way he had earlier.

I went back to my suite, heading straight to the shower. The water scorched my skin, but I didn't change it. I watched the blood come off my body, wishing my sins would do the same. I don't know where that thought came from, or why I cared. Maybe Hell isn't that appealing to me anymore.

Once I was done with my bath, I headed back to the meeting room. I met Greyback there, and saw that he had two werewolves with him. Our small party went inside, and the Dark Lord turned to us.

"Ahh . . . Very good. Now, I want you two to go looking for Sirius Black." What? He's dead. I killed him myself. I saw him fall through the veil. He can't be alive. Why would we be sent to recover a dead person? We won't even find his body.

"My lord? If I may . . . didn't Bellatrix kill Black?" I was glad the Greyback was the one to voice it. I didn't feel like testing him today.

"Yes, it is true that Bella sent him through the veil at the Ministry, but it did not kill him. He was merely transported to another dimension. I need the two of you to look for him. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord." Now, it was my turn to ask a question.

"If I may, where do we start looking?"

"The veil transports you to the worst places you have ever experienced. It is likely that he was sent to Azkaban. His body is there, but his spirit roams the prison, though, which is why I need you Bella. The Dementors will help find him. Greyback's men will keep him prisoner." Is it true? Is he really still around? But if his body and soul are separated, then how was I supposed to retrieve him? Did the Dark Lord expect me to take another ritual out of my repertoire? Perhaps he's suspicious of me, and wants to know the full extent of my abilities . . . "When you find him, retrieve him and bring him to me."

"Yes my lord." With that, I took the Arcturus's hand and we all Disapparated. Once again, I found myself staring at the landscape around Azkaban prison. The tree from before caught my eye, but I didn't pay attention to it. The last thing I needed was Greyback finding out my secrets.

We walked in silence, taking our time, since there was no need to be wary or quick. I kept my guard up, though, not trusting the werewolves. Greyback and I had never really gotten along. I don't like his manner. He's a filthy, flea-ridden dog. Last time I called him that, he almost killed me. It was worth it though, just to watch the look on his face. I didn't think any better of his friends, either.

If I ever had to choose a werewolf to associate with, it would probably be Remus Lupin. He's the only well-mannered, clean werewolf that I know. Cleanliness isn't much of a requirement when it came to Deatheaters, though.

By now, we were already at the prison gates, and I had already told Arcturus what we were doing. He agreed to have all the Dementors looking for Sirius. As I communicated his name to Arcturus, another thought flashed in my mind. Was this my chance at redemption for what I did? Was this the second opportunity? How would Sirius react to me? I was afraid of what would happen, but I couldn't allow the fear to become evident. The dogs would be able to smell it on me.

"All right. I already have all the Dementors looking for Black. You do whatever it is that werewolves do, and I'll go around with the Dementors." They nodded and shifted forms. I never heard of a werewolf that could voluntarily transform. I thought they could only change in the full moon. Looks like I need to be more careful around them now. They scouted ahead, knowing that, in their animal form, they weren't going to be affected by the Dementors.

With Arcturus leading the way, I entered the prison, not bothered by the chill of the building. I could hear the Dementors searching, gliding through halls, breathing in rasps. Suddenly, I felt a tug in my mind, as if something was calling to me. Arcturus felt it, too, because he began to glide away from me, in the direction that the pull was coming from. The two of us wound through the halls. I was glad that I had a guide this time, so that I could get lost. He didn't speak a word to me though, as we followed the sensation throughout the entire prison. Where was it coming from?

Suddenly, we stopped in front of my old cell. There were some Dementors crowded around the one beside it. Sirius. We made our way through the crowd, coming upon the werewolves, who were poised to attack and growling. They were snarling at Sirius. But this wasn't the Sirius I remembered. This man was shaking. The look of despair in his eyes made me aware of the damage the Dementors were causing. Before I even said anything, Arcturus made them stop. I realized them that we weren't being pulled in by the same force. The Dementors had called Arcturus, but someone else had called me. Sirius had called me, he had called for my help. I still felt him in my head, pleading with me. Greyback transformed back, and I told him to order the other wolves to do the same. Once they did, I asked them to leave the cell. When they were gone, I turned to my cousin.

"Sirius?" He was still trembling, but he looked up at me. I looked at his eyes, but they seemed empty. His soul must not have been present at the moment. The Dark Lord was right, his body and soul weren't together. Digging through my mind, I tried to remember a soul recovery spell from a long time ago, courtesy of Advanced History of Magic. This, too, required blood, since I was his family. In order to recover his soul, a family member's blood had to be spilled. Not as much as it had before, though. I pricked my index finger with the dagger from before. On the stone before his body, I drew an ancient rune. The ancient symbol for soul. I muttered a Japanese incantation, and pressed my palm against the rune.

I watched as Sirius' eyes glowed with the return of his soul. He sat staring at me for a while.

"Bella . . ." He regained a bit of his composure. "So, I guess everything I said still hasn't affected you . . ." He gave a dark chuckle. Standing, he leaned against the wall. I could tell his body was still very weak.

"It's none of your business what I do with my life." I healed the prick on my finger, and cleaned up the blood. I didn't need to explain the ritual to him. He had always known that I was capable of performing ancient rituals. It had been my secret hobby, until he discovered it when he was ten and I was eighteen. He had caught me trying out an incantation.

"You're my cousin, Bella, of course it's my business. I want to help you. I read what you left me in the tree. Seems you have a conflict going on . . ."

"Shut up." My voice immediately went into defensive mode. "You don't know what you're talking about." He laughed. No matter what I tried to do, he continued. I aimed my wand at his chest. "That's enough Sirius. I have to take you to the Dark Lord." I bound his body, muttering an apology he couldn't hear.

I levitated his body out of the prison cell and onto the island. I took hold of him and the Dementor and we apparated back to the stronghold. Greyback dismissed his werewolf cronies, I told Arcturus to wait for me in my room, and we headed to the Dark Lord. He was extremely pleased with us. I couldn't stand the look of happiness on his face. It was worse than when he's angry. His features contorted horribly, and I had to divert my gaze as I bowed.

"Very good . . . It's good to see you again, Black." Instinctively, my head jerked slightly. I realized that he was speaking to Sirius. I wonder if he even remembers I was once a Black, too. My cousin spit in his direction. I cringed at what was about to happen. "Come now Sirius . . . your brother was more than willing to join me, why don't you do the same?" His voice was almost gentle. This tone was scarier than his anger.

"And if I don't?" His tone was full of more defiance than I have ever heard.

"You'll face the same fate your brother did when he betrayed me." Sirius didn't respond. I was afraid of what would happen next, not afraid for him, but for me. I had the feeling that the Dark Lord somehow knew I was having doubts. Lately, everything seems to be directed at me. I was right to be afraid. "Bella, take Sirius with you. You are to keep him as prisoner. Use the Dementors." Damn it.

This was starting to get annoying. What was the Dark Lord trying to prove? That I would betray him? That I was loyal? Hadn't I already done enough? I spilled my own blood, I tried to kill my cousin, I spent years in Azkaban. All that, and for what? So that, at the slightest sign of faltering, I am forced to suffer. Haven't I suffered enough?

"Yes my lord." He kept Greyback as I left the room, Sirius levitating behind me. I didn't speak a word as we walked the halls. Thankfully, I didn't run into anyone that would question me. Sigh. I had a long way to go before the Dark Lord would trust me completely again.

I walked into my room, transfigured a chair into a decent sized cell, and placed my cousin inside. I fell flat on my bed afterwards.

"Bella . . ."

"Shut up." I was getting a headache.

"Just . . ."

"Stop talking." Why couldn't he just stop?

"But . . ."

"Leave me alone." Merlin, why was it always me?

"That's kind of difficult, you know, considering that I'm in a cage." Now he was getting smart with me. Why was he being so difficult? At that moment, Arcturus came in. I felt his surprise in my mind at seeing Sirius in a cage.

_Why is he here?_

_The Dark Lord has ordered me to keep him._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the look of interest on Sirius' face. He must have wondered what I was doing, just staring at the Dementor.

_What!? How dare he? Does he not know how this is affecting you?_

_I think that's the point._ Somehow, without words, Arcturus knew what I felt, the doubts I had. I wouldn't put it past him to know me better than I knew myself. I had no idea how he knew that this affected me so badly, but he just did. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt a conversation, Sirius, didn't your mom ever teach you that?"

"Conversation? You were speaking to it?"

"Him, I was speaking to him. His name is Arcturus."

"Arcturus?" Some kind of recognition passed in his eyes, but it was brief. He didn't even mention it. "Well, what did Arcturus say? You looked surprised."

"Nothing."

"Bella, do you really want to spend the rest of your life in service to Voldemort?" I couldn't answer him. "You should go to Harry, Bella! He'll help you."

"He thinks I killed you." My response surprised him. I suppose he expected me to just outright deny any possibility that I would ask for help. Instead, I made an excuse.

"But if you send me to him, it'll be ok."

"No. All right Sirius? The world isn't the way you see it. You're being idealistic and naive. Not everyone has the chance to be good. You, more than anyone, should understand why I do this. You know why I'm a Death Eater." He did. He was one of the few who knew the real reason.

"Then take Narcissa with you!" I couldn't do that. She loved Lucius, and she still had her son. What bound me to the Dark Lord the most was Narcissa and Draco. Seventeen years ago, I had a daughter. It's true, I did have a miscarriage, but I had one more pregnancy after that. Rodolphus never found out. I sent her to a muggle home. Ironic, I know, but it was all I could do. I'm glad I did so. I punished myself from seeing her all these years to avoid what my sister went through now.

"She's bound by something different than me, remember that." She had a child to care for, I didn't. He let out a deep breath, and stopped arguing.

"It doesn't matter now. As soon as Dumbledore finds out that I'm alive, he'll come for me." I hated to be the one to tell him, but I had to.

"Dumbledore is dead, Sirius. He died last year. We attacked Hogwarts." I hated the look on his face. He was distraught, his face showing immense agony, then anger.

"Who did it?" His voice was a growl, fiercer and more frightening than the Dark Lord could ever hope to be.

"You don't want to know . . ." He gave me the worst glare I've ever had to endure, and it was so much worse when it came from him. There was no way for me to avoid this. "Severus . . ." I readied myself for the fury that would come.

"WHAT!? Dumbledore trusted him! How could he?" Sirius was standing now, pacing the cell, his face red with anger.

"The Dark Lord originally gave Draco that assignment, as punishment for Lucius. He was put in Azkaban after what happened at the Ministry. Narcissa panicked, and went to Severus for help. They made the Unbreakable Vow. Severus killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't bring himself to do it."

"I'LL KILL HIM! I swear I will! I hope he goes to the deepest pit of Hell."

"That spot is reserved for Lucius, but perhaps they can both fit." I don't know what made me say it. Whatever it was, I shut my mouth immediately, hoping Sirius didn't hear me.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Damn it. "I affected you after all . . . or are those your motherly instincts?" He was trying to anger me. The news about Dumbledore had him angry, and he would have his vengeance against me for now.

"If you must know, that's exactly what it is."

"You have motherly instincts?" He was still provoking me.

"Shut up, or you'll taste the receiving end of my wand."

"Been there, done that." Fine, he wanted to be an idiot? Then so be it.

"How's about the Dementor's Kiss then, cousin? Would you prefer that?" The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help threatening him with it. It was a low blow, I know, but he did the same to me. An eye for an eye. "I didn't think so. You escaped from it once, but I doubt you'll be able to do it again." I crossed my arms in front of me, glaring at him with as much venom as I could muster. I smirked. "What's the matter cousin? Afraid?" He glared at me with more hate than ever. It hurt inside, to see that one of the few family I had left hated me so much, but I bit back the feeling. This shouldn't be happening to me, I can't be growing soft. Not now. I couldn't help it, though. I ended up apologizing. "Sorry, Sirius . . ." This shook him off the glare, but he was speechless. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I went back into my room, he was still looking at me.

I crawled into my bed, eager for rest. All this stress was really getting to me, and I couldn't stand it.

The drowsiness was getting to me, but Sirius chose that moment to speak.

"You are getting soft, Bella . . ." I ignored him, like I had all those years in Azkaban. His tone wasn't mocking me, though, it was surprised. He was genuinely surprised at what I had said.

_Bellatrix . . . this man is your cousin, is he not? He is your family. Why have you captured him this way?_

_I already told you. They were my orders . . ._

_But he is family, Bellatrix. Remember that. He has not given up on you, apparently. From what I can see, he still cares for you._

_Arcturus, please . . . Sirius tried for sixteen years to convince me. I'd rather not hear anymore tonight. I need to rest._ He wished me goodnight and I felt him leave the room. Since when did Dementors think like that? All my life, I believed them to be wraiths, monsters. I was wrong.

At this point, I'm more confused than ever before. I don't know which path to take. Am I Bellatrix Lestrange the Deatheater . . . or am I Bella Black?

I'm not even sure anymore . . .

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'd love a review!_


	3. Persuasion

Well, it's been long since I updated this story. I really want to finish it, though it won't be very long. I'm terrible for making people wait this long. Thanks to anyone who will read this!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR...

Please read & review!!

**AUTHOR NOTE: **_I tried to go through and fix any incongruencies...anything that seems off year-wise, please let me know!!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Persuasion

I awoke the next morning dreading whatever it was the Dark Lord may have me do now that I had brought Sirius. What's the worse that could happen, really? He could have me kill him. I can't imagine it would be much tougher than the first time I did it. Why does the thought bother me so? There has to be a way for the confusion in my mind to dissipate. I am the Dark Lord's most loyal, despite what that sniveling rat Pettigrew says. I am not growing soft. I'm just...not feeling like myself, that's all. I am only human, after all.

Sigh. All I can do now is await further instruction. If only I could just stay in bed for once, just staring at the ceiling. I'd give anything to have been the one to fall through the veil. Maybe if Sirius hadn't been the one to go, everything would have been different. I wouldn't have these thoughts muddling my mind, my loyalty wouldn't be wavering. I felt like screaming.

"Get a hold of yourself, dammit!" I whispered harshly, trying to knock some sense into myself while at the same time trying to keep from waking Sirius.

"You know, Bella, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity. Perhaps Voldemort should take a closer look at his servants?"

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!" I sat up, shooting a glare at him. In the dark, my younger cousin seemed more comfortable than what he'd looked like the night before. It was still very early morning, and the sun had yet to peek into my window. He was leaning on the side of his cage, watching me.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Been there, done that dear cousin. Nothing is worse than falling through that veil. At this point, I'm not really afraid of anything." He was relaxed, and I could tell he was convinced I wouldn't hurt him.

"Really? As I recall, last night you were terrified at the prospect of a certain kiss..." He squirmed slightly, but didn't show the horror on his face from before. The possibility of the Dementor's Kiss scared him, yet he didn't think I would allow it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed to face him, leaning my arms against my legs to bring me to his eye level. "You don't think I'll do it, do you..?" I didn't mean for it, but my voice softened at the end of the question, and my eyes dropped. I heard him move closer to this side of the cage.

"Honestly? You're so out of it I wouldn't put anything past you." He paused, and I looked up to see him sitting there, cross-legged, watching me. "But the look in your eyes tells me otherwise. You won't do it. At this point, you're all talk just so Voldemort doesn't kill you...or find out about your kid." My eyes widened at what he said. A chill ran through me. No one knew about her. No one. Not even Cissy. Throat closing up, panic started doing away at what sanity I may have had left. I fell to my knees in front of him.

"H-How? How do you..?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. I looked up at him again, but the expression on his face hadn't changed. He should have been smug. He knew the one thing that would mean my demise. It would be his perfect revenge to take me down.

"You think something like that could have gotten past Dumbledore? You may have tricked your Dark Lord, but Albus was much more observant. She's extraordinarily gifted from what Dumbledore told me. Looks just like you, apparently, not a trace of your late husband." His words barely registered. He knew about my daughter. _Not a trace of Rodolphus…_ Because she wasn't _his_. All along, Dumbledore had known. Did they know she wasn't his? I tried to regain some control over myself. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Once I was a bit more calm, I spoke again, this time looking him in the eyes.

"Who else knows?"

"Aside from myself and Dumbledore, Snape." Panic ran rampant in my heart again. Severus knew…would he tell? No, he wouldn't. The implications of it…If Snape knew, then what were the chances that he had not already told the Dark Lord? Sirius saw my reaction and spoke quickly. "As much as I hate him, I don't think he sees a point in telling Voldemort. If he hasn't already told, I don't believe he will." For Sirius to be defending him, he had to be positive of this. It calmed me some, but I couldn't help it. At least this proved I still had _one_ secret to myself.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not, but if you haven't already been killed, it means Snape doesn't see a need to tell. Snape is nothing if not efficient. He sees no gain in it for himself, and therefore won't tell." I contemplated that. Sirius was right. He wouldn't cause the Dark Lord to be sidetracked from destroying Potter, not if it can be helped. Not to mention what he may suspect about my child…Killing my daughter off as punishment for my disobedience would be left until afterwards, is Severus alerted him at all. Even I had the semblance of a heart, Severus wouldn't do it, I couldn't let myself believe he could. At least there was some more time left before Snape would even deem it permissible to tell. I got up, ashamed at my reaction. I am a hardened Death Eater, after all. I can't be seen whimpering helplessly. Arcturus chose that moment to enter the room, the usual chill of his presence preceding him.

_Bellatrix, are you alright? You seem to be in distress._

_I'm fine._

_I overheard what your cousin said. Is this true? You hid a child from your Master?_ I didn't have to say anything for Arcturus to know it was true. Would the Dark Lord pick this information from his mind? Hell, would he rip it from Sirius? My head began to hurt, and I thought about the consequences of what I'd done. _What will you do?_

_I don't know. For now, I can't do anything. Just forget about it. There's nothing anyone can do._ I looked back at Sirius before leaving the room to get changed. He was looking at me as well. I couldn't help but squirm beneath his gaze. Something was terribly wrong with me.

"I can protect her, you know. All you have to do is orchestrate an escape for me." He was using my daughter to blackmail me? Anger rose in my throat, ready to rip out and attack, but I held back. Without realizing it, I was considering it as an option.

"You couldn't even protect yourself." With that I left the room. In the quiet of my bathroom I thought about everything. Leaning against the door, I sat. What did I have to lose, really? My life, which honestly isn't worth much at this point. Without warning, my eyes started to water. That was a sensation I hadn't experienced in years. Crying, letting the tears fall for the first time in a while, thoughts of a young girl in Draco's position plagued me. That could have easily been my daughter. Easily. I ran my hands through my hair, still thinking. My sanity approaching the breaking point, I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes and stopping the tears. I had a front to put up, a reputation to maintain. This would not break me.

After showering and dressing, I realized it was still early morning. Not even the Dark Lord was awake at this hour. I went back to my room, unable to look Sirius in the eye. He was relentless, though, and would not stop trying to bargain for his freedom.

"She's lovely, from what I've heard. Brilliant, too, the Hermione Granger of her year, apparently."

"Do NOT compare my daughter to that filthy-"

"Do you forget, Bella, that you were the one that sent her to live with muggles? To all her classmates, she is exactly what you made her to be, a muggleborn." He suddenly chuckled. "I believe I am no longer the only one of our family not in Slytherin. She's in Ravenclaw." That's how she had avoided detection from the other Death Eater children at Hogwarts. Had she been in Slytherin, it would have been made public that she wasn't really muggleborn. "You contradict yourself. Why would you send her to live with people you hate?" I didn't answer him. The safety of my daughter came before anything else. I couldn't allow the Dark Lord to have her, no matter what I told Narcissa.

"Just shut up. The last thing I need right now is an annoying cousin." I left the room, Arcturus trailing behind me. Winding through the halls I made my way to a courtyard in the left wing of the fortress. There was a fountain in the middle, and I could see the sun begin to rise on the horizon. The chill of the morning air was refreshing, enough to shake out my uncertainties. However, this was only so Arcturus could draw them back in.

_Are you sure you will not consider your cousin's idea?_

_What? And release him? Why would I risk my neck to do that?_

_She is your daughter, after all. They're your family. Clearly this Master does not care for you in any way. You are nothing to him. Surely you understand that. _Having Arcturus be the one that says it somehow made it more real. A new chill settled over me, one that had nothing to do with the air or the Dementor at my side, and everything to do with the Dark Lord.

_Yes, I understand it perfectly. Sirius and my daughter, however, are not my only family. I also have Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa needs me. She's my sister. I can't just leave her behind. _Was I really considering it? Escaping? Or at least setting Sirius free? As these thoughts ran through my head, I heard the door to the courtyard open, and watched as Greyback and Lucius walked in. They observed me for a moment, then continued towards me. Actually, it was more like they had observed Arcturus. Lucius was still terrified of him.

"Lestrange, what are you doing up so early? Last I checked you aren't much of a morning person." Greyback was giving me a strange look. One I did not like at all. He looked...hungry.

"I'm not. So back the hell off, dog." Lucius seemed amused at my anger. I shot him a glare, but he merely stood there, careful to keep Greyback between himself and Arcturus.

"Feisty this morning, aren't we?" He lifted his hand to touch my hair, and I cringed away. What the hell was going on with him? I hit his hand away.

"Don't touch me you filthy mongrel." I got up and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and whipped me around. He put his nose in my hair and sniffed me, inhaling loudly. Disgust coursed through me. I could feel Arcturus getting angry. He would interfere soon if I didn't get out of this myself. Greyback had a tendency of getting in moods when he decided to aggravate me. If I didn't do something soon, whatever Arcturus did would cause the Dark Lord to observe me more carefully, or punish me for not reigning in my charge. "What do you think you're doing?" I shoved Greyback away.

"Just surveying my future mate. That's all." With that, he and Lucius left me there. As soon they'd gone, I collapsed. At the word 'mate' my stomach squirmed. I wanted to retch. Greyback may have once been handsome, in some remote age, but his disgusting habits now made him nauseating to look at, for me anyway. What was he talking about, future mate? Lucius seemed to know perfectly well what he'd been talking about.

_Bellatrix..._

_He said mate, Arcturus, mate! That can't be..._

_Perhaps you should speak to your Master? _It was the only thing I could do. Almost immediately, I went back to my rooms to get my robe, the one I wore when visiting the Dark Lord. Sirius didn't bother asking what was happening, he merely shifted into his dog form and slept. I left Arcturus behind, deciding not to risk his anger if the Dark Lord did or said anything he did not like. At the door to the Dark Lord's chamber, Pettigrew stood, trying to look important. Internally I rolled my eyes. He squirmed at my approach, clearly sensing my rage boiling inside.

"May I speak with the Dark Lord? It's important." He nodded and stepped aside, gesturing with his arm for me to enter. Head bowed, I walked inside. The minute I stepped foot inside the room, I knelt before the Dark Lord. He was sitting in his throne, observing me through his snake eyes. I could feel him probing my mind, and I let the reason why I stood before him show bright and clear. It was no secret that I harbored disgust for Greyback. The Dark Lord sometimes joked about it, in the earlier days.

"Ahh, Bella. You've come to me because of the news Greyback has delivered."

"My Lord, is it true? Or was he merely saying so to aggravate me?" I tried to keep my tone as reserved as I could. I wouldn't let this annoyance get the better of me.

"It is true. As a reward for his loyalty through the years and his success in winning the werewolves over before Lupin could, I am awarding him his pick of a mate. He chose you and I approved of it." I almost fell over, if it hadn't been for my inclination to deepen my bow. "You do not have a problem with this, do you Bella?" I knew this was punishment. It was the only explanation. Was he making sure I was tied down? Did he dislike the privacy I now had thanks to my dead husband?

"Of course not, my Lord. As you wish..." He dismissed me, and I went straight to my room, carefully avoiding detection by anyone. I almost slammed the door closed, and my anger startled Sirius awake, also calling to Arcturus. I sat at my bed, ignoring them both. Why was this happening to me? It couldn't be because the Dark Lord knew about my child. It couldn't be. The punishment for that would be death, and he would make it known that he knows of my treachery.

_So what the werewolf said is true? You are to be his mate?_

_Yes. There's absolutely nothing I can do about it. _Disgust poured off my thoughts, just as Arcturus's anger burned in his. He knew how much I hated the idea. It didn't seem like he was very fond of Greyback either.

_Have you begun to reconsider your cousin's idea? _The more I thought about it, the more appealing it became. Narcissa had Lucius, after all. For all intents and purposes, she didn't need me. Besides, with the break out of Sirius, the Dark Lord would want us to focus on recapturing him, and not really allow much to happen between Greyback and myself. Even if I didn't escape with him, which was the more likely scenario, the Dark Lord would send me to hunt him down. All that remained now was to create a plan. I looked over at Sirius, who was also looking at me. After sixteen years in Azkaban, despite the little I spoke to him, he knew me better than my husband ever hoped to, if he hoped at all. Sirius finally spoke.

"Bella? What happened? You're obviously upset." He stopped for a second, a strange look on his face. "You look...angry."

"Beyond angry, dear cousin. Infuriated. It would seem the world is currently working to my demise, or the Dark Lord is, anyway. Who, in our current situation, happens to be the world." With an exasperated sigh, I dropped my head, resting it in my hands.

"You still haven't said what happened..." I looked up at him. He seemed genuinely interested. What was with him, anyway? He should hate me as strongly as he hates Severus, more than that even. One of the few times I'd spoken to him in our time together in Azkaban was to ask him that very question. He just answered with some mushy talk about family and whatnot. At the time I didn't understand, nor did I care to. I let myself fall back onto my bed.

"Greyback went to the Dark Lord asking for a mate as a reward for his deeds. I'm the mate he wants, so the Dark Lord has approved it." Sirius's stunned silence would have been amusing if it'd been news I wanted to hear. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"Why?"

"How should I know? Greyback likes getting on my nerves, enjoys a challenge, I suppose. And the Dark Lord had no reason to say no. However, it may even be some kind of twisted punishment, though I can't figure out why." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "So I need to find a way out of it, though the Dark Lord thinks I don't have a problem."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Sidetracking. I need to provide a good enough distraction that will not allow for any, how do I put this? 'Alone time' with Greyback." I shivered at the thought of his mangy hands on me. I gagged.

"And that would be?"

"An escaped prisoner. You can thank Greyback next time you see him." In all the time I'd known Sirius, his eyes had never lit up the way they did now. He was happy, ecstatic. "Don't go giddy, alright? I still haven't figured out how I'm going to plan it."

"That, dear cousin, is where I can help. I escaped Azkaban by myself, a feat none of you were able to accomplish on your own, might I add." The smug tone made me rethink my decision for a moment. I brushed off his haughtiness and sat on the floor by the cage. If there's anything a Black is good at, it's planning. He was right, after all. He did escape Azkaban alone, and I've managed to keep secrets from the Dark Lord for years. If anything, we were both cunning enough to succeed in escaping.

_So, you are going to help him?_

_Yes, but it won't be out of kindness or anything foolish like that. I'm killing two birds with one stone. I avoid Greyback, Sirius keeps an eye on my daughter._ I could sense the doubt in Arcturus's mind.

"Before we plan anything, Sirius. You have to promise me you'll look after her." My voice went soft as I said this, not hard and menacing as I'd intended it.

"Of course...Bella, you never asked her name..." It only dawned on me then that I hadn't. All this time, and I didn't know my own daughter's name.

"What is it?"

"Cassiopeia." I smiled at that. Unknowingly, the muggles had given her a name that was already on the Black Family Tree. After a brief pause, I realized this wasn't the best time to plan anything. The day had only just begun, and people would be walking back and forth through the halls. We might be overheard. Just as I was about to explain this to Sirius, I heard a knock on my door. Quickly, I stood.

"Who is it?"

"Bella, it's me! Lucius just told me..." Narcissa's voice seeped through the door. Our planning would have to wait until later.

_Arcturus, stay here. Let me know if anyone comes into my rooms._

_As you wish..._ I walked out of the room, knowing full well Narcissa didn't want to discuss anything in front of Sirius. We headed back towards the courtyard.

"What are you doing here, Cissy? Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?"

"The Dark Lord gave me leave of my post. He sent Lucius and the vampires to Hogsmeade on an assignment." I could only imagine what kind of assignment that would be. I suppose he was laying down the groundwork for our invasion of Hogwarts Castle. My Cassiopeia... I shook myself from these thoughts. I couldn't let Narcissa see there was anything wrong.

"I see."

"Yes. And Lucius told me about you and Greyback before leaving. Why?"

"I don't know. I always thought Greyback hated me as much as I'm disgusted by him. Who would have thought he'd choose me as a mate?" Narcissa put her arm around me, trying her best to be comforting. I realized, however, that she wasn't her usual morose self. Had the Dark Lord allowed her to see Draco? "Cissy...have you seen Draco?" She smiled at me.

"Yes, he's been returned to us." I smiled too. I was a relief, that my nephew was alright. And now that she had them both, it wouldn't matter what happened to me. At least Narcissa had her son and husband back.

"That's good." We spent the rest of the day talking. Draco was at the mansion, gathering what he needed to stay here at the fortress. Thoughts of Draco only led to thoughts of Cassiopeia. I wondered if she was anything like her cousin. What little I knew of her came from what Sirius told me. I was anxious to return to my rooms. Who knew how much longer they were going to be my rooms? According to Narcissa, Greyback had left with Lucius on his mission. The werewolves were setting down as well, creating a hideout for themselves near Hogwarts. Not to mention that the full moon was also out tonight, and they would need to feed. The Dark Lord didn't feel like having a pack of hungry wolves nearby.

By the end of the day, I was back in my rooms, and Greyback still hadn't returned. It was a huge relief. Arcturus had been observing Sirius all day, watching him plan things out. Even in my absence, Sirius was getting a head start on his escape.

"You know what, Bella? You should probably change your name, now that Rodolphus is dead. Bella Black has a much nicer ring to it, don't you think?" This caught me off-guard. I thought he would say something about a plan, not about my name. It forced me to think about it again, though. The change in name represented more than the death of my husband, however. It was my identity.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please review!! Your thoughts are my inspiration....;)_


	4. Escape

_I would really really like some reviews and thoughts on this one. I'm continuing this story due to insistance from my roomie, as well as because I have another story in mind to match this one. I've done a few corrections on previous chapters for the sake of being able to match up with the other story. While I await people's thoughts on this one, I shall be posting the partner story, **Child Of A Traitor**__(tentative title), so keep a look out for it? These are just ideas that randomly popped into my head, so I'm giving them a try._

Disclaimer....yea, I don't own anything but Cassiopeia and my made up plot......

* * *

Chapter Four: Escape

Planning was more difficult than I had imagined it would be. Sirius and I disagreed vastly on one main point: whether or not I was to go with him. Granted, leaving would be easier if I went along. If I stayed behind, I would more than likely have to suffer extreme punishment for my failure. That, coupled with the threat of having to be with Greyback was enough to severely push me in the direction of escape. However, I still thought it would be better for me to stay behind. Of course, the suffering would have to be borne, but then I would be able to keep Cassiopeia safe during the Hogwarts raid. Remaining on the inside would be easier for me to do and to go with Sirius and find Potter.

We stayed up most of the night, Arcturus hovering in a corner of the room, watching us. He made an interesting observation, one that I didn't care to think about too much.

_You know, Bellatrix, you and your cousin seem to work well together, despite the disagreements._ This caused my head to snap up from our planning on the floor and look at the Dementor. I narrowed my eyes at him. Sirius seemed surprised by the sudden interruption.

_I would prefer if you kept your observations to yourself unless they're helpful to our plans._ Arcturus didn't respond, so I turned back to my cousin.

"So when are we going through with this? The sooner I get out, the better, and you're coming with me."

"Dear cousin, you are certainly not in any position to be giving me orders." He rolled his eyes in response. What are we, third years? My glare should have been enough to rid him of his cocky attitude, but he simply stared back.

"You know I'm right, Bella. You have to come with me. Give whatever information you have to the Order. We'll protect you from Voldemort." His tone was smug. He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back against his cage.

"Don't. Say. His. Name." Sirius was always the most reckless of the Blacks, probably the only reason he was put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Despite our arguing, I could see in his eyes that he felt he'd already won. I'm not going to lie to myself; leaving the Death Eaters was a very appealing option. However, the last person who tried that was my other cousin, Regulus, and he was killed.

"Think about it. If you let me go without coming with me, he'll be furious. He'll torture you to submission. He could find out your secrets. You will be forced to break down any and all mental barriers you've created. He'll find your _daughter_ and kill her!" That must have been my breaking point. At the thought of my daughter falling prey to the Dark Lord, any doubts of escaping left my mind. I had no choice. For the safety of my daughter, I needed to leave. Narcissa would have to make due with staying behind, conserving _her _family. What would the Dark Lord do to her at her sister's desertion?

Sigh. No choice. Hanging my head down in my hands, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I chanced a glance up at Sirius, realizing he was reaching out of his cage to put a hand on my shoulder. "You're making the right choice." I shrugged him off. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was right.

_So you will escape with him? _

_Yes._

_And I will follow._ I wasn't sure I _wanted_ Arcturus to follow us. What if his presence only served to be detrimental in my efforts to convince Potter? Then again, I wasn't about to leave him behind to the Dark Lord. With a sigh, I nodded in the Dementor's direction. Again, it would seem my choices are being made for me.

"So, as I asked earlier Bella, when are we leaving?"

"Well, seeing how foolhardy this is and how I'm going to get killed anyway, there's no time like the present, is there? Where are we going anyway?"

"Can't tell you until we're out of here and I'm sure you won't turn back. Surely you understand?"

"Of course." I didn't really blame him for not trusting me. Hell, I wouldn't have trusted me either. With those final words, I stood. Like I said, no time like the present. We had spent what was left of the evening planning, so now had the entire night to escape. The hardest part would be getting Sirius and Arcturus to the Apparition point with me. First things first, however. I had to acquire a wand for him.

Punished Death Eater's belongings were stored in a closet down the hall from my quarters, so I gently opened my door and checked to make sure the hall was clear. After doing a quick search, I summoned a wand.

"_Accio _Goyle's wand." In moments the thing piece of wood escaped through the door and was rushing to me. I caught it, pocketing it. I wasn't about to give it to Sirius just yet. He was known to be rash. This needed to be done with more finesse than my cousin possessed. With a muttered spell I undid the bindings on the cage. "You're faster in your dog form. It'd be advisable for you to change before we leave." He nodded and did as I said.

Under the cover of night, we crept through the halls. I hoped against hope that Malfoy and Greyback wouldn't be back for a long time. Dread began to creep up my spine at how easily I had made it to the Apparition point without being detected.

"This is almost too easy, cousin. I'm afraid there's something wrong." I also voiced my opinion to Arcturus.

_You may be right, Bellatrix. But for now, take this luck as it comes. No one is awake, not even your Master. Do not hesitate, just continue._ His words were the only thing that kept me going. My paranoia was grating at me, but I steeled myself against it. I would not let fear cripple me. Slowly reforming or not, I am a Death Eater, and I show no fear. Sirius was too weak to Apparate, so I simply took hold of the back of his neck, while taking Arcturus' icy hand in my other.

Relief I hadn't felt in years washed over me as we Apparated into London. We were the safest distance from the stronghold as I could get without further instruction from my cousin. He shifted back into human form, putting all his clothes back on while I waited.

"I can't believe you actually did it Bella!" He beamed at me, but I couldn't bring myself to return his easy smile. I never was the smiling type anyway.

"Don't mention it. Where to?" I spoke as I handed him Goyle's wand. I hardly registered that Arcturus was still with us. We walked out onto the street, and I was suddenly grateful that muggles couldn't see him.

"My house." The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Of course. I Apparated us there, remembering the wards my uncle had placed on it. "Better let me go on ahead… If they saw you first, it would not end well." He walked up to the door, and I maintained a steady distance between us. I had not been in this house in ages, ever since I was a child. He knocked on the door, and my apprehension grew. I knew immediately I would be taken in as a prisoner.

The door swung open, and a face I recognized stood before us. Remus Lupin. At first, there was shock in his eyes. He couldn't speak. I suppose I'd have reacted the same way, considering that Sirius was supposed to be dead.

"Remus! I'm back! The veil didn't kill me." The way Sirius nonchalantly spoke of his death must have gotten to the werewolf, I could tell. Immediately Lupin brandished his wand. Of course he would think Sirius was an intruder, then he caught sight of me, and Arcturus. His eyes went from shock to pure confusion.

"Prove it." I backed away, holding my hands up in surrender. Very uncharacteristic of me, I know, but this was for the sake of not getting killed.

_Don't do anything to anyone in that house, understand Arcturus?_

_Of course…_ I couldn't have his unfortunate effect on people ruin the chances of saving my daughter. Sirius then shifted into his dog form, and Lupin looked like he would die of shock. I've never seen so much shock go through one person at once. Once Sirius changed back, I expected Lupin to address him. Instead, he called out into the house.

"Molly! I need your help with something." I stocky, plump redheaded woman appeared beside him and nearly fainted at the sight of Sirius, but immediately brandished her wand when she saw me.

"Remus what is going on? Sirius…it's not really you is it?" My cousin nodded to her, and she looked to Lupin for confirmation. When he nodded as well, the woman turned her attention to me. "What is _she _doing here then?"

"She helped my escape, Molly. Please, let us inside and we'll explain."

"I trust you Sirius, but I do _not_ trust her."

"Then take me as prisoner." I flung my wand at her, and she caught it with quicker reflexes than I would have expected. "I've nothing to lose. I'll even subject myself to Veritaserum." I kept my hands up, and the two of them looked at me with more scrutiny than I thought possible.

"And the Dementor?"

"He's with me. He won't hurt anyone. I can keep his abilities at bay. If need be he can stay out here." Lupin looked extremely surprised. He looked to Sirius for elaboration.

"She's telling the truth, my friend. I have not felt its effect the entire time I have been with her. I don't know how she does it, but she talks to it and it responds to her."

"Alright. We can't have him outside, however, because we will be as good as caught. Muggles might not see him, but you never know when Death Eaters are about. I'll take care of the Dementor, Molly. You take her into the parlor with Sirius." She nodded, and I turned my attention to Arcturus.

_The man is going to take you someplace you can stay. For obvious reasons, they will be treating us as prisoners. Be as complacent as you can._

_As you wish…_ I nodded at him again. Molly, who I now recognized as a Weasley, her wand still poised in my direction, led us to the parlor, where Sirius sat comfortably. At least as comfortable as he could be, considering who else inhabited the room. Sirius had his wand pointed straight at Snape.

"Bella…?" Severus looked at me in surprise, quick to ready his own wand against me instead of Sirius. I knew it. I smirked in response to his surprised tone.

"So…I was right then, Severus? You really can't be trusted." I crossed my arms in front of me, leaning against the door frame. The Weasley stopped walking, turning to face me. I was now being scrutinized by four different pairs of eyes. Of course three of the four held anything ranging from distaste to distrust, while the last held unbound curiosity. Suddenly Severus turned away from me and looked at my cousin.

"Black? How did you convince her to let you go?" He shrugged.

"No one knows my cousin better than I do." He gave the other a significant look, and I knew he was communicating my real reason. Snape, after all, knows about my daughter. This didn't stop him from turning on Severus, though. "A better question, however, is how the HELL are you in my house! She told me what you did! You killed DUMBLEDORE!"

"Under his orders! Don't be so rash. I was in an Unbreakable Vow under _his_ orders. He knew what he was doing. He planned it. That's not the issue right now, though, is it, Black? The issue is that Bella is here and cannot be trusted."

"Right now, _Snivellus_, I trust her more than _you_."

"Glad to see the Light Side has manners. I am still standing right here, you know." I walked over to them and sat in an empty couch, making myself at home; I wouldn't be leaving any time soon anyway. "So Severus, how's about you fetch us some Veritaserum so Mrs. Weasley here can rest her arm? You can take some too, if you're so hell bent on clearing your own name, too." I couldn't help the smirk that inevitably appeared on my face as I gave him an order. Begrudgingly, by the look on his face, he did as I suggested, leaving into the house and reemerging moments later. Sirius seemed to enjoy the annoyance I caused his old schoolmate, and his gaze never left Snape.

Seeing the bottle of Veritaserum somehow made it all real for me. Was I truly changing sides? No, I don't think so. The way I see it, I was choosing neutrality, like any good Black would. It is what we were known for after all. The only Blacks to have ever joined the Death Eaters were Regulus, Cissy, and myself. So did that solve my identity issues? No. I was still torn between Bella Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. After all, I am insane, as so many people love to point out.

Severus handed me a small vial, the wary look in his eyes never leaving him. He took one for himself as well. With as much dignity as I could muster, I brought it to my lips. "Bottoms up!" It took the potion a bit to take effect. My mind felt slightly fuzzy, and for a split second I wondered why the Ministry didn't use this on captured Death Eaters. As my inhibitions floated away, the first question came from Lupin and was directed to me.

"So, Bellatrix, why are you here?"

"To hand over Sirius. We recovered him a couple of days ago. He convinced me to leave the Dark Lord."

"Why?"

"For the safety of my daughter." That took them all aback, and I registered something softening in the Weasley's face. Severus stood a few feet away, and I glanced at him too take in his reaction. The only thing that betrayed any knowledge was the flash of recognition in his eyes. Their shock seemed enough to divert their attention to Severus. Molly Weasley asked the next question.

"Severus, were you really under Dumbledore's orders to kill him?"

"Yes." I knew it! I couldn't help the smug look that crossed my face. If anyone knew Severus, it was me. I almost voiced my thoughts, but that would only lead to more scrutiny.

"And you are still loyal to the Order?"

"Yes." That seemed to satisfy them completely, so everyone turned their attention back to me.

"Why do you need to protect your daughter?"

"The Dark Lord does not know of her existence. Honestly, the only ones who knew up until now were Sirius, Dumbledore, and Severus."

"How did they know?"

"Nothing gets past Albus Dumbledore, apparently." Sirius decided to take up the rest of the answer.

"He informed me of the girl some time ago. From what I understand, however, Snape knows more…" He trailed off questioningly, looking to Severus for details. Panic started rising up in me again. I no longer had to worry about being told on to the Dark Lord, but now I had to worry on what information Severus would disclose…

"Yes. She has been in Hogwarts for some time, under Dumbledore's custody and protection…now that he is dead, however, she was handed over to me by him. That is why I am here today…under Dumbledore's orders, she is to stay here, seeing as she is just as much a Black as you are." I let out a breath I had not known I was holding. That was too close. What would happen if they found out…? It would somehow get back to her…something I definitely did not want to happen.

"What is the child's name?" Molly Weasley was genuinely intrigued. I suppose it was her motherly instinct.

Both Severus and I answered, "Cassiopeia."

Outside the room, I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps. Who else could possibly be awake at this hour? I saw the Weasley's eyes dart behind me, and a scowl adorned her face.

"Fred Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" I turned to look where she was scolding, and saw a young redheaded man standing there, a confused look on his face. He must have been one of her sons. What truly caught my attention, however, was the person who appeared from behind him.

A young girl with vaguely familiar features on her face and a confident stride emerged from behind the redhead. Her dark eyes bore into the room. Her hair was cut shorter than mine ever was, only reaching just below her shoulder blades. Even though she was just as confused as the redhead, she did not show it as obviously. With a mere tilt of her head and slight narrowing of her eyes, she inspected the scene before her. Some of her hair covered her right eye, throwing a portion of her face into shadow. When she spoke, her voice was soft, hinting at a quiet-spoken nature.

"Did someone say my name?" She wore a long, somewhat formfitting robe, the sleeves slightly billowing out. She reminded me of myself at her age; Severus and Sirius must have both taken note of that. I could feel the effects of the Veritaserum wearing off, and I silently thanked Merlin for it. I had no intention of letting her know I was her mother. Severus was the first to react to her presence.

"Yes, I was just telling them about the arrangement Dumbledore made for you." He spoke with familiarity, and a sudden spark of jealousy burst in me. He knew her, but I did not. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, as I was unwilling to move, and no one else seemed willing to speak.

"Well, my dear, you'd best be going off to bed then! Fred, make yourself useful and show her to the girls' room." She ushered them away, and I silently thanked her as well.

The next few moments were a blur to me. I was sent down to some spare rooms in the basement, where Severus followed me to. He and Sirius seemed to have taken up the job of guarding me. My wand had been taken away and it seemed Sirius was permanently going to hold onto it. I didn't really care. The farther away they kept me hidden, the less likely the Dark Lord would find me, or my daughter. Once they had me where I was meant to be, where Lupin had taken Arcturus before, Severus left, mentioning something about Headmaster duties at Hogwarts.

_You seem…odd, Bellatrix._

_I just saw my daughter…I _feel_ odd…_

_Are you regretting your decision?_

_I don't have regrets, Arcturus, it's practically a rule I live by. Take things as they come and ride them out. _I turned to Sirius then, knowing he meant to speak to me.

"That went better than I thought it would have…looks like your daughter will be safe."

"And, at this point, that's all I really care about."

"You know you made the right decision, don't you?"

"I thought you of all people would know by now…. Look at who you're speaking to. Right and wrong aren't very clearly defined for me…" No, they aren't. I was walking down a very fine line, populating the in the gray areas. This was something only one other person, Severus, could ever hope to understand.

* * *

_Well, that's it for now...my updates on this, like I've said before, are strictly on a **request basis**...so if you want to know what happens next,** REVIEW**!!! Please! Again, keep a look out for **Child Of A Traitor**...again, I love my reviewers!!! ;)_


	5. Bargain

_This chapter is up as a gift to my roommie. Yes, it's shorter than what you're used to for this story, but I have my reasons. It's kind of a connecting minichapter, if you will._

_Anyhoo, thanks of the reviews...I'm looking forward to continuing this story...it's starting to come together nicely, I think._

_Disclaimer: same old same old....i don't own it._

* * *

Chapter Five: Bargain

I awoke from a groggy dream, disoriented and more than slightly confused. Due to the lack of windows in the room I was in, I couldn't tell the time of day. I had to take a moment to register _where_ I was. Had the night before really happened? I felt around for my wand. I had to stifle a sound of annoyance when I realized the previous night had _not_ been a dream.

My eyes were already adjusting to the dark, and I began to feel around for some way to make light. I knew leaving the room wasn't a very good idea, not until I knew where my place among the Order would be, if I had one at all. I found a desk across the room and scrambled around inside the drawers, finally finding a candle and a few matches. After the crack of a spark, the small room was flooded with a faint light.

I went back to sitting on the bed, back against the wall. Arcturus floated leisurely by the door.

_What do you plan to do now, Bellatrix?_

_I haven't the faintest idea. Never thought I would let my cousin's rash ways rub off on me, but I didn't think this through completely. My only choice now is to maintain the Order's protection, and maybe bargain a way I can help keep my daughter alive long enough to see the Dark Lord's downfall. _

Simply thinking the words bothered me. A part of me was still loyal to the Dark Lord. The kind of admiration and love I had for the man turned snake was difficult to get rid of. The only thing that overrode it was the love I had for my daughter. For the longest time, I didn't think I was capable of that kind of love anymore.

I was brought out of my musings when the door opened, causing Arcturus to back away into the far wall of the room.

"Bella…?" It wasn't the person I would expect to visit me so soon, but he stood there, practically staring at me. I didn't even bother to turn my head in his direction. Shifting my eyes, I could hardly see him through the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"What do you want, Severus?"

"Why did you do it?"

"You know why. You saw me drink the potion. I didn't lie. Not even you could trick the potion." I didn't hide the double meaning in my voice. There were things I _knew _he didn't want the others to know. Even though he had given me the potion himself, he still had the doubtful look in his eye. "I get it, it's hard to believe I've changed. _I _still don't believe it. I'm just waiting to wake up from this twisted nightmare and realize I'm still at Hogwarts."

"Are you ever going to tell her?" I couldn't keep from looking at him anymore. It was rare that I ever allowed my guard to fall, but even rarer that he would lower his. He was genuinely curious, but I knew just how to wipe the look from his face.

"Are _you_?" He rose an eyebrow in surprise, but his face gave me the answer I needed. I smirked. "I didn't think so."

_Bellatrix…this man…he has some kind of connection to you?_

_More than you could understand, Arcturus. The two of us have known each other a long time. _Snape noticed the exchange between us, again the curiosity coming forth.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have Headmaster duties, _Death Eater _duties?" The venom in my tone was clear. He glared at me, but stood to leave anyway. Before closing the door, he looked back at me.

"Just so you know, Potter will be coming to see you. Don't provoke him." I couldn't help the cackle that escaped my lips.

"My only provocation is walking around upstairs., and he _trusts_ me. More than you, I might add." I didn't even flinch when he closed the door. He was being moody, as he always was. Moments later, the door opened again, and I was being stared at like an animal on display. Potter and his friends were at the door, Sirius leading them in. "I'm not in a cage, you know. You can stop ogling."

"You should be in a cage you bloody-" Potter was quick to insult me, and I realized it actually didn't take much to get a rise out of him.

"Harry, calm down! She's not attacking you…" The Mudblood held onto his arm as my cousin tried to calm him.

"Relax Potter, I'm not going to do anything. I don't have a wand, courtesy of Sirius, and I've already offered myself as a prisoner."

"She's right, Harry. Bellatrix won't do anything to endanger her daughter."

"Who knew the ruthless Death Eater has a heart?" The redheaded boy, probably another Weasley, spoke for the first time. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, frustrating me and making me restless.

"So…what else do you want from me, exactly? I've already brought Sirius back, and handed myself over as prisoner. That's more than enough of a bargaining chip to make sure you keep my daughter safe."

"We need you to go back to Voldemort."

"Do. Not. Say. His. Name!" It was a knee-jerk reaction for me to respond this way when confronted with the Dark Lord's name. Everyone in the room ignored it, so I continued, "And what? Have him find out that I took Sirius? What am I supposed to do? I go back now and I'm as good as dead."

"Snivellus informed him immediately after leaving last night that I escaped and you had chased after me. He'll be expecting you back, and the worst you'll get for returning empty-handed is a Crucio, but you won't die."

"Lovely." I looked at the lot of them and debated my position. I had no room to argue with them, as I was at their mercy. My daughter was the best bargaining chip they had against me, and I had the feeling they were not above using her to keep my mouth shut about the Order's headquarters.

"So are you going to do it or not?" Potter's voice was impatient, and it annoyed me to think I was taking orders from a child.

"And if I refuse? What are you going to do to me Potter? Another failed Crucio?" I couldn't keep the mocking from my voice. His nostrils flared in frustration and in seconds he had his wand out, threatening me, point at my throat. I smirked. "You don't have it in you, Potter. No matter what people say about the qualities you share with the Dark Lord, ruthlessness isn't one of them."

For a second, the Chosen One simply turned into a boy, lost and confused because of what I said. I knew I hit a soft spot. Potter was terrified of becoming like the Dark Lord, it was common knowledge. Perhaps encouraging in him the idea that he _wasn't_ like him would work to my advantage.

"I only ask for one thing in return for my services, Potter. Keep my daughter safe, and, above all, she is _not_ to find out that I am her mother, understand?" Even though he was the one that had me at wand point, he looked every part the threatened victim. I smirked to myself. _Haven't entirely lost it just yet…_

After a moment of silence, it was Granger who spoke up.

"Fine, Bellatrix. We'll keep Cassiopeia safe." Potter simply nodded in agreement. They left the room, leaving me alone with Sirius.

"Throwing me back to the wolves, cousin? I'm not even figuratively speaking. You are literally _throwing me to a wolf_."

"I know, Bella, and I apologize. It's a terrible way to show my gratitude, but it was the only alternative to being a prisoner. Now you'll play a more active role in keeping your daughter safe."

"If that were the case, I should have just stayed to begin with!" I stood, signaling to Arcturus that we were leaving. "I'm getting my wand back, I assume?"

"Of course, once we're a safe distance away." I followed him out the door, Arcturus behind us.

_You are returning to your master?_

_Not by choice, believe me. I would have been content to rot in that room. I'll bet this was all Severus' idea! Dammit all to Hell…I'm going to die sooner than I thought._

_If he so much as touches you, I will take care of it myself._

_No…it's almost a guarantee that he'll Crucio me upon my return without Sirius…you have to let him._ He didn't respond, but I knew he would comply. He knew it would be even worse if he intervened with whatever punishment I would receive. My only task was to keep my mind shut to the Dark Lord. Easier said than done.

I hated being paraded around like some kind of prize. Everyone who's path I crossed could do nothing but stare at me. It was the longest walk to the front door of the house that I could remember. Just before exiting the hall, I caught a glimpse of my daughter's hair in the room I'd arrived to. She was laughing, her head thrown back, at something one of the Weasley boys did. I tucked that piece of memory in the recesses of my mind.

I didn't get my wand back until we had gone at least five miles from the house. He placed it in my hand, but didn't let go, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Be careful, Bella."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Just watch your own back, cousin." Again, with the easy smile that I couldn't return. I hated him for it. Even though, of all the Blacks, he led what would be considered the most shameful life, he was happiest.

He released my hand and I turned on the spot, reappearing at the Apparition point. Let the Hell begin. Again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated!!!!_


	6. Unwilling

_This chapter was harder to write than I imagined. But, patience is rewarding. Now I can concentrate for a few days on my other projects (**esp Life Debt**)._

_Thank you to the wonderful reviews!!! **Roommie**, you better like this!!! Part One of **Roommie's** birthday gift._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Oh wellz...._

* * *

Chapter Six: Unwilling

Luckily, there was no one in sight when I returned. That is, there was no one at the Apparition point. Unfortunately, since luck does not tend to hold with me, I was met with Wormtail as I rounded the corner on my way back to my quarters. I had no intention of having Arcturus with me when I went to visit the Dark Lord, but now it would seem I wouldn't be given the opportunity to leave him behind. When Pettigrew caught sight of me, I placed the most annoyed look I could muster on my face, anger radiating through it. It took Worm tail a moment to register the fact that I did not have Sirius with me.

"The Dark Lord will be most displeased." He began to twitch in that nervous, rat-like way of his, and it was all I could do not to send him into a wall.

"You think I don't know that?" I bit back at him. I opened the door to my quarters. _Wait for me here. I'll be back as soon as possible._

_As you wish. _I closed the door, and relief was clear on Pettigrew's face. Pathetic. I walked a few paces behind him as he led me to speak to the Dark Lord. I only had moments to sort out my mind, before _he_ would invade it. The only show of my nerves was the my jaw clenched. Otherwise, I was the perfect image of ease, wand twirling between my fingers, the other hand twirling a lock of my hair in my usual, flippant way. Only when we were before the door to the Dark Lord's chamber did I stop my gestures and turned completely stoic.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and put up a few of my usual shields against invasion, I walked through the open doorway, Pettigrew holding the door. I stood at the open doorway before the meeting room. He sat in his large armchair on the other side, looking like a dark king in his throne.

"Enter, Bellatrix." Without hesitation, I did as he asked, head down. Once I reached about seven feet from him, I knelt, shoulders tense.

"Forgive me, my Lord. It would seem Black used a different method to escape. He bested me." It hurt my pride to admit that I was bested by my cousin, and the Dark Lord knew that.

"And he outran you, as well?" I practically winced at the degree of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord. He somehow found the Apparition point and escaped. I chased after him, but he disappeared soon afterwards."

"And your Dementor? He did not notice the escape?"

"I assume Black used his Animagus form to escape, as he did in Azkaban." Silence fell over us, but it felt like the calm before a terrible storm. I readied myself for what I knew was next.

"INCOMPETENT!" Wordlessly, he cast the torture spell, and I was immediately writhing on the floor in pain. My eyes shut at the feeling of my skin burning, and bones contorting in misery. He was furious; I had never felt his spell this powerful, this excruciating. There was no holding back my screams. "OPEN YOUR EYES!" I could do nothing but comply. Torture made it that much harder to conceal what few secrets, albeit important ones, I had from the Dark Lord.

I felt him inside my mind, something I'd never experienced before to this extent. Before, I knew he was searching me because it was routine, but now I felt a physical present inside me, as he probed deeper to get information from me. I struggled to maintain my composure through my screams. I fabricated the memories I wanted him to see, fabricated a pursuit of Sirius. I didn't know he had stopped until I felt the cold stone on my cheek, the first sensation other than pain, and heard his voice.

"And how did he acquire Goyle's wand? It was missing after you left." I went back to my kneeling position, not even bothering to wipe the blood I knew dripped from my nose.

"I was not aware he took a wand." In the memory I'd fabricated, what little glimpses I had of Sirius revealed nothing of his possessions. I made sure of that. With a wave of his hand, the Dark Lord summoned my wand.

"_Priori Incantato._" The spell worked exactly as it should have, and it showed the remnants of the _Accio_ spell I had used to acquire a wand for Sirius. Luckily, there was no way of knowing what the spell was used to summon. That did nothing for me, however, as the Dark Lord would assume otherwise. "It looks like he used your wand to acquire the other. Where, might I ask, were _you_?"

"I do not know, my Lord. My wand is always with me. The only way he could have gotten it was while I slept." I anticipated another Crucio, but he did not attack me again. Instead, he called forth someone else.

"Fenrir, I think it is time for you and Bellatrix to share quarters. She is, after all, your mate. You will move your things into her quarters, as hers is built to accommodate two people." _Dammit to all Hell._ I would have preferred another Crucio to this. "See to it that he is comfortable, Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord" He dismissed us, and Greyback went on his way to move into _my_ quarters. What was I supposed to do now? Let him have his way with me? Using Sirius' escape as sidetracking had clearly backfired on me. By the time I was back in the room, Arcturus seemed to be impatiently floating back and forth in the room.

_What happened, Bellatrix? _He must have noticed the trickle of blood. I wiped it off impatiently.

_We're getting a guest, Arcturus. I am Fenrir Greyback's new mate, and he is moving in here. No matter what he does, you cannot react, understood? This is his right granted by the Dark Lord and my punishment. If this is what it takes to protect my daughter, so be it. _I couldn't believe I was actually giving in to the dog. When Greyback walked in, I dismissed Arcturus, sending him to another room. He shut the door behind him, and it was all I could do not to gag at the look he gave me. The animal wasted no time.

He dropped his things in a corner of the room, and turned to face me. He looked curious, and that sickened me even more.

"So tell me, Bellatrix, what could the favorite of the Dark Lord have done to be punished as you were?" He began to close the distance between us, and I merely stood there.

"I did nothing. I am his most loyal. This is not my punishment, this is your reward. Just because I am displeased, as you very well know, does not mean he is punishing me." By now there was less than an inch of space between us, and I could feel his breath on my neck as he sniffed me. The man was more wolf than human, as the Dark Lord was more snake than man. I shivered in disgust when I felt his tongue make contact with my skin. I held back my gag reflex. Wandlessly and wordlessly, I cast a contraceptive charm.

His hands began to wander, and I felt him try to tear at my clothes. There was nothing I could do about it. When a wolf wants something, you have to give it up or expose yourself to their anger. I had no intention of becoming a mangled creature like him. The only move I made was to grip his shoulders to steady myself. He continued to claw at my clothes, ripping away the material until it was nothing back black shreds at our feet.

Surprisingly enough, he seemed to be careful not to scratch me, or injure me in any way. He pushed me onto the bed and hovered over me, our bodies not quite touching. I no longer hand a need to hold onto him, so I let go. I didn't want to touch him if I didn't have to. He was shaking, and seemed to be having trouble maintaining control. I felt as his teeth grazed the skin of my neck. I was extremely aware of what he was doing, steeling myself against the traitorous sensations. He held me down by the hips.

His teeth were raking my skin, but, again, it seemed like he was making a conscious effort not to break through it. This surprised me, as I thought he wouldn't hold back at all. Was he under the Dark Lord's orders to keep me intact? I was confused, and would have worded my confusion if I knew my tone of voice wouldn't betray me. Soon, he removed his own clothes, and I closed my eyes, refusing to acknowledge what was happening. He continued the soft bites, began to move against me. His hands moved to my chest, and I was forced to bite my lip. I would _not_ let my body betray me now.

He could have me, but I refused to show any kind of reaction. Against my will, small noises escaped my throat, and I steeled myself against him. Pain erupted through me at his roughness, but I reigned in any sensation. I closed my eyes tighter, realizing that, for the second time, the situation I was in forced me to tears. At first it was for my daughter, and now it was from anger. What kind of a Death Eater was I?

Growls escaped his throat as he quickened pace. I clenched my jaw again. A few powerful thrusts later, he began to slow down, as the animal inside him was finally sated. I had no such release. When he stopped, he removed himself from me, and an icy chill settled on my bare skin. My heartbeat was erratic, and I just wanted him to leave the room and allow me to be alone. I would no longer even have the comfort of this room to myself. Without so much as a word, he clothed himself and left. Disgust washed over me as soon as the door shut, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Thank Merlin pregnancy is not an option for me.

My disgust finally began to boil over, and I gripped my sheets and stood, doing my best to keep my disgust inside until I reached the bathroom. I vomited into the sink, opening the faucet to let it fall into the drain. I was going to be sick every time this happened. My image in the mirror stared back at me in horror as I spotted the mark on my neck. The bastard _marked_ me. He may not have broken skin, but this was worse. The crook of my neck where it meets my shoulder looked like it had a rash developing. It would seem that was his favorite spot to bite.

I knew he wouldn't give the mark a chance to fade before renewing it. Ugh, I needed a shower. I let the shower run as hot as possible, hoping to burn whatever traces of him were left on me. I rubbed my skin as hard as I could, knowing that no matter what I did, he would undo it all eventually, and this would start all over. It would become my new post-coital ritual. When I had turned my skin raw from scrubbing and the heat of the water, I wrapped myself in a towel and left the bathroom. I spotted my torn clothes at the side of the bed and couldn't help the anger that rose in me. I grabbed my wand and, with a brief wave, I fixed the garment. With another wave, I cleaned up the bed. Once my clothes were back on, I called to Arcturus.

_Bellatrix, are you…?_

_I'm fine, or as fine as can be expected._

_What is on your neck? _I touched the spot he was referring to, my anger boiling all over again.

_The wolf marked me. I am his mate, it is his right. _Even thinking the words bothered me. _I need to go for a walk. You stay here. _He didn't respond, and I took that a agreement. As soon as I walked out the door, however, I was intercepted by my sister.

"Bella! Oh my…" Her eyes widened at the sight of my neck.

"Yes, I know. You should have seen what my clothes looked like." Annoyance was clear, and I knew I had nothing to fear in showing my utter contempt for the animal. He didn't expect anything else, as I sure as hell didn't expect affection from him either.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Cissy, surprisingly enough, he didn't do more than necessary to…ah…_satisfy_ himself. I emerged from the experience virtually unscathed." She took my arm, hooking hers around it. For a moment, I could imagine that we were just a pair of regular sisters, not involved in a war that would most likely kill us.

"That's good, Bella. I don't know what I would have done if you'd been hurt." I didn't say anything, simply nodded my acknowledgement of her worry. Instead, I changed the subject.

"So how is Draco doing?"

"Good, I suppose. He goes back to Hogwarts in a week." The mention of Hogwarts made me realize that Cassiopeia would already have graduated. If Draco was going back, did that meant that Potter and his friends, would too? I needed to find a way to get in touch with them again. My best bet would be to ask Severus when I see him again. After that, plans to protect her would finally begin. I didn't know what was worse, having her inside the castle, where the Carrows would be, but Severus could keep an eye on her or letting her stay at the Order's hideout.

Whichever it would be, I had to think quickly. My daughter's safety was not something I would take lightly.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!! Please leave your thoughts, comments, ideas on what I can improve, etc, by clicking the pretty review link. :)_

_Lots of love!_


	7. Reasons

_I know it's been a while, but here it is! This story is a lot harder to write than you'd think haha. I hope you like it, and it's sister story will come along soon after I've finished this one!_

_To my **Roommie**: you don't have a choice but to like it! lol. consider this story an extended gift, seeing as you're my most loyal follower for it haha._

_Disclaimer: i don't own HP...._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Reasons

A few moments into my conversation with Cissy, Malfoy came to collect her, saying they needed to go home. I would have given anything to go stay with my sister. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that would ever be an option for me. I went back to my room, determined not to think about my interaction with Greyback as I sat on my bed. How was I supposed to stay in touch with Snape? I needed some kind of plan, or maybe just some luck. He was in Hogwarts, not at his house, or I could easily go to see him, as I had with Cissy a year ago.

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts, and my head snapped up. Severus, the subject of my wonderings, stared at me in surprise.

"Who did you expect? The dog?" He recovered himself quickly enough.

"No, I simply didn't expect you to look so…"

"Unmarked? Not exactly." I swept my hair back from my shoulder, exposing my neck to him. "He didn't infect me, but it was close enough. It won't go away any time soon." Something strange flashed in his eyes, but I ignored it, sweeping my hair back to cover the mark. I turned around to let him in. "So what do you want? I assume this isn't a friendly call?"

"It would seem this will be harder now that you are tied to Greyback. The point of having you work with me is so I can spend more time at Hogwarts."

"So what are we supposed to do? I can't exactly go to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts without some kind of order to do so. The Dark Lord would find that suspicious. I've already lost much of his trust, for whatever reason."

"What did you do?"

"Hell if I know…" A strange silence descended over the room. Severus leaned back against the door, scrutinizing me. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. It still astounds me that you've actually switched sides. You always were the most loyal, after all. Fearless of the consequences of supporting him, even." I lay back onto the bed, staring at my ceiling. It felt good to let my guard down ever so slightly. It was like being at Hogwarts all over again.

"Circumstances change, Severus. Things aren't black and white for me. Not anymore."

"Never thought _you_ would change, though. It isn't just the situation that's changed. You're different now, Bella." He hadn't called me that in years. I sat up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"People don't change, Severus." Before he could respond, the door abruptly opened, shoving Severus off. He regained balance flawlessly, turning his face into a mask of composure as he and Greyback stared at each other. I couldn't recall them ever interacting much, but disdain for the wolfman was clear on Severus' face. Without Greyback noticing, I sent Severus a questioning look. He dismissed me with his eyes.

"The Dark Lord wants to see us." He made an emphasis on _us_, gripping my shoulder. I looked up at him, recognizing his gestures as a show of Alpha male dominance. I stood, discretely removing myself from his grip. I was _no_ _one's _property, least of all his. Nodding, I walked out of the room, letting Severus out before me. He went in the opposite direction, away from the Dark Lord's chambers, not another word in my direction.

By the time we reached the Dark Lord, Greyback's feral display of dominance was over.

"You summoned us, my lord?" Both of us knelt before him, ready to take whatever order gave.

"Yes. My plan to attack Hogwarts is moving into its preliminary stages. Now that we have the reinforcement we'll need, you are to take your respective positions. Bellatrix, you are to be stationed on the Hogwarts grounds. For obvious reasons, you cannot be inside the castle. Greyback, you are to take the wolves to Hogsmeade. The both of you are to stay inside the Shrieking Shack, understood?" My shock at this turn of events wasn't enough to override my response.

"Yes, my lord." He had unwittingly put me exactly where I needed to be. Whether Cassiopeia went back to Hogwarts or not, I'd at least be able to stay in touch with Severus. Greyback wouldn't even be much of an issue, either, as he would have the freedom to roam around the outside world and would be distracted by his wolves. Taking the Dementors and sticking them in the Forbidden Forest would make my life that much easier. He dismissed us soon enough, and it was all I could do to keep from outright thanking Merlin for the change.

On my way back to my quarters, I caught sight of Severus speaking to Lucius. He met my eyes, and something in his told me that it had been his idea. The Dark Lord only ever took suggestions from him. He was the only one the Dark Lord favored above me in the old days. At the sight of him, however, Greyback went back into Alpha Male mode. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, practically puffing his chest out in importance. He addressed Lucius and Severus.

"The Dark Lord has assigned us to Hogwarts." He gave Severus a pointed look. "We'll be in the Shrieking Shack, if you need us, Snape." His voice dripped with self-importance. What I would have given to knock him off his high stool. The look on Severus' face suggested his train of thought was akin to mine.

"That's excellent news, Greyback. Soon, we'll overtake Hogwarts in its entirety, and you won't have to live in a measly shack." Lucius was genuinely pleased. More than anyone, he wanted the Mudbloods and Half-bloods out of Hogwarts. He couldn't stand the idea of Draco interacting with them. Slowly but surely, my own view on that began to change. After all, I had my daughter play the part of a Muggleborn her whole life.

I continued to walk, Greyback staying behind to gloat some more. Once I was back in my room, I began to pack. Thanks to magic, it wasn't as time consuming and distracting as I would have liked. Arcturus simply watched, having come back to my room. Suitcases shrunk and everything ready, I resumed my position on the bed before Greyback had interrupted my conversation with Snape.

Thinking about Severus always frustrated me. He was self-important, pompous, almost as self-centered as Greyback. I had always joked that he was a traitor, due to his role as 'spy' for the Dark Lord. Never would I have thought that he truly was a traitor. No one else was as good at Occlumency as I was. How could he have possibly gotten away with it? I had severely underestimated him. I was following a crack in the ceiling when Greyback entered, interrupting my thoughts.

"Are you ready? We should go now." I nodded, ignoring him otherwise. I walked past him, and was slightly taken aback when he held the door open. It looked like some of that Alpha male attitude included at least a hint of chivalry. Now _that_ was unnerving, to say the least. Arcturus followed behind me.

Once we made it to Hogsmeade, he left me to gather his werewolves. Of course, duty to the Dark Lord always comes first, and, for once, I was glad.

_Is this where we are to stay now?_

_Yes. Order the other Dementors to stay in the forest. You may go as well, if you wish._

_Are you certain? It does not seem wise to leave you with the werewolf. He has already marked you. It may be worse the next time._

_Something tells me he won't hurt me, Arcturus. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. _Our conversation was had while we walked up towards the Shrieking Shack. He did as I suggested, but not before speaking once more.

_If you need me, you need only to think my name. _I nodded, strangely grateful for the reassurance in his tone. Never in a thousand years did I think I would befriend a Dementor. Once I was in the house, I was surprised to see that it was fully furnished. More than that, Snape was waiting in the parlor.

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow at my gratitude. I enlarged the luggage, charming it to find the master bedroom. It left, floating up the stairs.

"You're welcome…" He seemed more comfortable and at home in this house than I did. "Why isn't Greyback with you?"

"He went to check on the wolves."

"I see." He seemed to want to say something more, but at the same time determined not to. It seemed that he gave in to the former compulsion. "About what you said before…"

"About people not changing? That's an irrevocable truth, Snape. Tastes change, hobbies change, but people don't. Once a bastard, always a bastard, once a bitch, always a bitch. I didn't change, Snape. My choices did." I sat across from him, matching his pose by crossing my arms in front of me. He was stiffer, though, less relaxed than my customary lazy posture, as he'd always been.

"I don't believe that's true, Bella."

"You expect me to believe that _you_ changed?" I smirked, chuckling darkly. "You hate the people you've always hated, you make lives miserable, you sure as hell still hate James Potter. And yet, you turned coat. Now _that's_ the mystery here Snape, not me. My motives are clear, and selfish as always. I'm looking out for my own. What are _you_ doing?" He broke eye contact. Clearly, I'd hit a sore spot.

"How do you know my reasons aren't the same as _yours_?" It was the first time he'd brought it up, the first time he'd acknowledged the connection. I simply sat there, staring him down.

"When did you find out about Cassiopeia, Snape? Just out of curiosity, because I didn't tell you about her…"

"Dumbledore told me, about six years ago."

"And I'm assuming you turned coat long before then, seeing as you've been teaching at Hogwarts for longer than six years…" He broke our eye contact, and I knew I was right. "So. Clearly _our daughter_ is _not_ the reason for your change of heart, is she?" Something akin to remorse crossed his features, and it looked so out of place on Snape's face, that I had to look away as well. "No hard feelings. I never intended for you to know about her anyway." I got up, uncomfortable in the strange intimacy we'd developed.

"Why?" I didn't expect him to stop me, to ask me why I didn't want to tell him. My motives were clear, as I said before.

"Isn't it obvious? Regardless, I don't need to explain myself to you. I don't expect you to explain yourself either. We both have our reasons for what we've done." I walked out of the room, going upstairs to look for the master bedroom.

Once I'd made it to the landing, I heard the main door open and slam shut. It was strange, talking to Snape that way. It had been a while since we'd had a personal conversation. Those didn't seem to exist anymore once in the service of the Dark Lord. We lived, breathed, and worshipped everything having to do with _him_, not leaving much room for our personal lives.

Everything was put away by the time I reached the room, and I didn't have any orders to complete, having already sent Arcturus out into the forest. My entire body was sore, exhaustion taking over my mind. Without a second thought, I crawled onto the bed and tried to sleep, knowing that I was finally in place to protect my daughter.

* * *

_Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! please review? Thanks!_


	8. Assignments

_This is getting better and better, hopefully. :D I'm happy with where this story is going. It's not as good as my Hermione/Draco ones, but still, I'm glad some people are giving it a chance. _

_I know this chappie is short, and my **Roommie **will be disappointed in me for it, but oh well. I have to hold some things back so I have stuff to go on when I sit down to write ;) i don't know if that makes sense to anyone but me lol. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Assignments

I awoke, only to find myself in the company of Greyback. I tried not to think about it, not to think of my being his unwilling mate, but it was hard to do with the way he stared at me. The possession in his eyes was undeniable, but all I wanted to do was retch because of it. If only there was some way out of this. Sure, Greyback could die, but I wasn't about to be the one to do it, not with the way I was sure the Dark Lord was having me watched. I would just have to try avoidance.

"Why don't you take a picture, dog? It might last longer." I propped myself up on my elbows. He smirked at me, and I had to hold back a grimace. He didn't expect anything else from me, other than his physical satisfaction. I could insult him all I wanted; it seemed to please him even more. Merlin knew that wasn't what I wanted, but all I could do in my current situation.

"Why, my dear Bellatrix, would I want a picture when I have the real thing to do with whatever I wish?" He lifted an eyebrow, coming closer to loom over me, one knee on the bed. Really, if he angered me further, I would _not_ be able to account for my actions. His grizzly hand caressed my cheek, running a trail down my neck. I shivered in disgust, or at least that's what my mind said. My body, traitorous thing it was, reacted the way _he_ wanted it to.

I couldn't very well tell him to get away, however. That was beyond the resistance I was allowed. His other hand began to trail over the corset wrapped around me, the hand that had trailed to my neck sliding down the material at my shoulder. I held back my gag reflex. I thought, having survived it once, perhaps I'd become immune to my disgust. Evidently not…

"I hope I'm not interrupting something…?" Never before had I been so glad to hear Severus Snape speak. He knocked on the door, and both our heads snapped in his direction. Mine in relief, Greyback's in frustration. He got up from over me, standing to face Snape, covering me. My, he really _was_ possessive wasn't he? Not only that, but apparently difficult to satiate.

"No, not at all, Snape." It sounded anything but, with a growl in his voice. Hell, the sentence itself was practically a growl alone. I smirked, enjoying the dog's misery. Snape caught my smirk behind Greyback, and I could see he wanted to reflect my expression. "What did you want?"

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence, Greyback. He has an assignment for you and your wolves." I couldn't help but let my smirk become dangerously close to a smile. With another frustrated growl, he grabbed the cloak he'd thrown to the floor. He walked out, practically shoving Snape out of the way. He turned a bit, looking at me over his shoulder.

"See you later, Bellatrix." The tone he used brought me close to gagging. I may have been saved for now, but I'd have to sleep the dog later. I waited until he was out of sight and out the door before sitting up and shivering in disgust again.

"I owe you one." I wouldn't look at him as I said it. Owing anyone a favor was very unlike me, all recent out-of-character changes aside. Like I said before, I hadn't changed.

"I'll collect some day." I knew he was serious, but I didn't bother asking him what he would use his favor for. I decided to change the subject.

"So what's the assignment?" At that, he smirked again, and I knew what he would say would not be beneficial, at least not to me, not personally.

"Unfortunately, I haven't the faintest idea. That's for you to find out…you're his mate, after all. I simply know it won't be put into action until the next full moon, two days from now. The Dark Lord wants the wolves at their strongest for it, apparently. You have that much time to get it out of him and report back to me so I can warn the Order." Great. Bloody Marvelous.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Like I said, you're his _mate_, aren't you?" Snape was enjoying this far too much. He could plainly see the look of distaste and horror on my face. "You're a capable woman, Bella."

"You expect me to _seduce_ it out of him?" He smirked again. If he kept going at it, I swore I'd murder him.

"Intelligent, too, apparently." I was many things, but a whore wasn't one of them. Granted, it wasn't technically whorish behavior, considering my status as a little more than his play thing, but still. I could lie, steal, torture, cheat, and kill. One thing I had never done, as if I had morals, was use sex to get what I want. I grew up the most independent of my sisters. I had never relied on my feminine features to get what I wanted.

"There has to be a different way to go about it. I'm not going to sleep with him more than necessary. What if I can't get it out of him tonight?"

"You keep trying, obviously. It's not like you're worried of disrespecting your dead husband." He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of him, smirking at me again. I knew exactly what he was thinking, all those nights ago. "You weren't entirely loyal when he was alive anyway…"

"Youth breeds stupidity." Not that that's a valid reason, because I'd never been stupid, and I had been fully aware of what I was doing at the time. Besides, I wasn't _that_ young.

It was after I miscarried the first time. I suppose it was _because_ I miscarried, that I did what I did. Rodolphus was away on some kind of assignment for the Dark Lord. Strangely enough, the Dark Lord had given me some time to myself, on the off-chance that I _was_ pregnant. He hoped to maybe use my child. I would have given it to him happily. After the miscarriage, he _Crucio_'d me for my failure.

For some odd reason, the only one to so much as approach me after that was Snape. As punishment for my failure, my sister was not allowed to see me. Snape visited me often, when he knew Rodolphus was gone. At first, it started off as simply speaking about nothing, maybe discussing a book here and there. He was making a conscious effort to keep my mind off my dead, unborn child.

To be perfectly honest, I hadn't even cared that I miscarried, until Snape thought I did. He was under the impression I was upset at the death of an unborn child. I didn't become upset until he started keeping my mind off it. I would have been fine without him. I suppose being around someone other than my own thoughts stirred what little maternal feelings I'd begun to develop.

Those 'maternal feelings' became something else entirely. I still remembered every moment leading up to the first time I 'cheated.'

"_Is Rodolphus away on an assignment again?" I shrugged, not really caring. What did it matter anyway?_

"_I don't know. I suppose. We rarely have conversations anymore. Hell, I speak to you more than my own husband." We were sitting close together on a couch, facing the fireplace. It was snowing out, the first snowfall in London this season. When I was little, snow fascinated me. Not so much anymore._

"_I see." I was lounging easily on the couch, head resting back, even slouching a bit. There really wasn't much need for propriety around Severus. We were equals, despite the old-fashioned views of the rest of the Death Eaters. It was strange, but I felt comfortable around him, something far from true when I was with my husband._

_I curled up on the couch, sitting with my legs crossed before me. I kicked my shoes off, letting the soft material of the couch comfort them instead. I leaned over, elbows on my knees, to stare at the fire. The lights distracted me._

"_Do you ever wonder what it would be like, if the Dark Lord hadn't risen?" That caught my attention immediately. What was he getting at? If anyone heard him speak like that and reported it, he'd be dead._

"_Not really. Why? Do you?" I raised my eyebrow at him, turning to face him slightly. _

"_Just a thought. Despite being in the same house at school, we never would have spoken, you know."He turned to me, his eyes reflecting something I'd never really seen before._

"_So? He did rise, so there's no point in thinking about it, is there? Having second thoughts about joining us, Snape?" The threat in my voice came naturally. His face didn't change, but he looked back at the fire._

"_No. Like I said, just a thought."_

"_Hmm." There was something off about him, but I didn't want to disturb this small peace that seemed to have developed. If I let the silence continue, however, it would turn ugly, quickly. "We may have spoken, as long as you could have kept yourself away from Lily Evans for longer than an hour at a time." I smirked, uncharacteristically trying to lighten the suddenly serious mood._

_Again, his face remained unchanged. I took the opportunity to truly look at him then. It'd been the first time I'd actually done so, and I was shocked that I hadn't before. The fire reflected in his eyes, giving them a strange glow, despite their near-onyx color. He had his hands laced under his chin, as it rested on his knuckles. His customary black robe gave away nothing of his personality, but that it was similar to mine in at least one way. We both liked the color black._

_He caught me staring, shooting a sideways glance at me. It seemed to be his cue to leave._

"_I should go." He stood, and I stood to walk him to the door of the parlor. He could show himself out from there. A strange tension had built between us; one that I didn't think was all that unpleasant. I didn't speak again until we'd reached the door._

"_Thanks." He turned around, looking at me strangely again. What was with him tonight?_

"_For what?" Was he aware that he'd taken a step closer? Was I aware that I was doing the same?_

"_Interesting conversation, I suppose. Insightful." He raised his eyebrow, yet again, a gesture I'd become familiar with, even somewhat fond of._

"_And what insight did this conversation provide?" Instead of leaving, he seemed to make himself comfortable all over again, leaning against the door frame, still only inches from me, arms crossed. I shrugged._

"_I'm still processing, to tell you the truth."_

"_I see." I couldn't look away, for some odd reason. What was wrong with me? His gaze was intense, but I could sense that he was having trouble looking away from me, as well. I couldn't even move when I saw his hand, out of the corner of my eye, move up to brush a lock of my hair behind my ear._

_It seemed we'd both lost all sense in that moment. Why? I couldn't tell you then, nor would I be able to tell you years later. All right mindedness was thrown out a proverbial window, and his lips crushed mine with sudden urgency that I'd never felt before. In less than a second, he had me pressed against a wall, giving me more insight than I'd expected into this unknown side of him._

_His lips were hungry, longing, wanting, as were mine. I responded with vigor, something I rarely did even for my husband. His hands had begun to roam, taking in every peak and valley he could over my clothes, one hand settling on my backside, the other one nearly cupping a breast. My hands followed his lead, settling on staying around his neck. We would have gone much farther, had it not been for the sound of Apparition in the next room. We both sprung apart, and I was suddenly glad the only room in the house one could Apparate to was the entrance hall._

I suppose that had been when I first realized that Snape was a possible traitor. I _had_ always warned the Dark Lord about him, especially after I'd given my daughter away, perhaps _because _of it.

Looking at Snape now, the way he leaned on the doorframe, was eerily similar to the night we'd shared our first kiss. I didn't like the strange, wayward feelings it aroused in me. It was nothing but lust, just as before. I refused to make eye contact with him, knowing he was among the few that could and _would_, in my current state, break through my mental barriers. I had to collect myself, and not be caught off guard.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. The dog is eager enough, so getting started shouldn't be that difficult. It's simply a matter of tolerating it and manipulating _him_." He seemed surprised at my sudden acceptance. "It's not like I have a choice."

He muttered something under his breath that I unfortunately couldn't catch. His face told volumes, however. Clearly, something was bothering him. I raised my eyebrow, mimicking him, in sudden realization. Had he been taking a trip down memory lane as well? There was no way to tell, not without exposing my own thoughts to him, so I stayed silent, not even bothering. This only served as more insight.

"Just get the job done, Bella." He turned angry, and I couldn't help but smirk. What was getting to him so badly? It couldn't be what I thought it was, could it?

* * *

_Did you like it? Hate it? I NEED TO KNOW! So please, pretty please, leave a review? I've reduced myself to shameless begging, because I really wish this story had more reviews. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ;)_


	9. Memories

_I know it's been a while since I've updated at all. My creative juices are running dry. Just give me some time. I have a renewed vigor for this story, so hope is not lost! As for anyone reading **Life Debt**, that one will be updated within the next few days. I just have to work out a few kinks. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I hope to see more by my next update :) thank you!_

_Disclaimer: not mine, but sometimes I find myself wanting Snape, almost as badly as Draco lol...I know, I'm a creeper haha..._

* * *

Chapter Nine: Memories

He left the room, but not before handing me a coin. I was confused, but he explained it was a method of communication that the Mudblood of the Golden Trio had come up with. All I needed was to press my wand to it and Snape would know to come.

I watched Snape walk out of the room, and I couldn't help but let the errant thoughts take over. He couldn't possibly be _jealous_, could he? What were we, seventh years? There wasn't room for romance in the service of the Dark Lord, even less as double agents. Narcissa and Lucius were a marriage of convenience, as mine had been, and the love there was one-sided. I was getting ahead of myself. If Snape felt anything, it was lust.

I got up, not really wanting to deal with whatever emotions the memory had evoked. I walked out to the back of the house, deciding to sit on the floor and watch the outskirts of the forest. The random animal here and there would appear, but none of the magical creatures dared a peek to the outside world. I heard the faint sound of Apparition, and I knew I couldn't stall for long.

I went back into the house, reaching the bedroom before Greyback did. There was really no motivation for me to _want_ to seduce the dog. I collapsed onto the bed in disgust, staring at the ceiling. The only thought that kept me going was the fact that it would contribute to my daughter's safety. With a grimace, I listened as he walked into the room. With a sideways glance, I could tell he was smug. The Dark Lord must have given him something important to do. Now my curiosity was contributing to my meager motivation.

Without as much as a word, he continued where he left off, looming over me, hands roaming. He wasn't as animalistic this time, as he was the first. He didn't tear my clothes to shreds, but he did stake claim on my neck again. I knew the mark wouldn't get a chance to fade. I closed my eyes, trying to take a deep breath, but my exhale came out like a love-sick shuddering sigh. My body was betraying me completely. And then he did the worst possible thing he could have done. He kissed me.

His lips were rough, like the rest of him, and hungry, demanding. I had no choice but to comply, kissing him back. I was going to have to seduce him anyway. No time like the present. I forced my hands to move up to his neck, one of them trailing into his hair. He grabbed a chunk of my hair, pulling me closer to him. The force of his kiss broke the soft skin of my lips. He lapped at my blood with his tongue, and again my body betrayed me. I shivered, but I took advantage of my body's reaction and huddled closer underneath him. I felt him smirk against my mouth.

"I knew you'd come to accept it eventually." His words were a primitive, possessive growl. I had to fight the urge to shove him off me. His lips left mine to reclaim his spot on my neck. One of his hands slid down my side, tugging and pulling at the material of my clothes. He wanted me to remove it. It would be the ultimate show of surrender. I moved my hands between us and undid the corset, soon afterwards slipping out of my dress. He smirked again.

The way he'd tugged and pulled at my clothes reminded me of Snape. I fought the memory, but soon gave into it, hoping it would get me through my ordeal with Greyback.

_We were in the same room as the week before, where we'd shared our first kiss. Despite the strange atmosphere that now hovered around us, or because of it, he still came to visit me. Rodolphus was away again. It was as if Snape kept tabs on when he would be sent out on assignments._

_I was sitting on the floor this time, leaning my back against the couch, while Snape sat a small distance away, my arm nearly touching his leg. He had yet to speak. He'd arrived a few minutes before, and had shown himself into the room, knowing he would find me there. I was the one who broke the silence._

"_Why are you here?"I couldn't help but look up at him. He shrugged._

"_Good question." What was coming over me? I stood from my spot on the floor and sat beside him on the couch. He looked at me, surprised. "Why haven't you kicked me out yet?"I didn't look at him when I responded._

"_Maybe I don't want to." When he didn't respond, I nearly looked at him, but he beat me to it. Light as a feather, his hand moved to cup my face, making me look at him anyway. His black opal eyes looked deep into mine, the fire throwing strange colors into them, and I felt the invasion, knew what he was doing. The Dark Lord had done this to me enough times, but it never seemed as intimate as Snape was making it._

_I watched as he replayed the memory of the other night, replayed my emotions. At the same time, it was as if I could feel what he'd felt that night. He was replaying the memory in his own mind, as well. I was in a trance, induced by the Legilimancy, but maintained by the way his hand felt on my skin. Once the memory was over, at the sound of Rodolphus' Apparition in the next room, we were closer together, so all I could see were his eyes._

"_Perhaps I don't want to leave either." His words released little breaths of air against my lips. It was as if they pulled me towards him, until our lips met again. It wasn't as urgent this time, or as needy, but still just as passionate. He pulled me towards him, flush against his body, until I had straddled his lap. The kiss went on for Merlin knows how long. It only ended when we needed to breathe. When that happened, however, his lips took to my neck. He claimed the skin where my neck met my shoulder._

_Without realizing it, a small moan escaped me in the form of his name. I pulled his face back up to meet his lips._

Greyback stopped, shocking me out of my memory. He looked at me strangely, and I realized I hadn't only moaned in my memory, but in real life as well. Thankfully, I hadn't been so lost that I moaned Snape's name. I simply pulled Greyback's face back down to mine. He complied eagerly enough, and I knew I had nothing to worry about.

Moments later, he was lying beside me, underneath the sheets. I decided to play up my whole new compliance act by moving closer to him. He allowed me to rest over his arm, as his hand caressed my arm farthest from him. Again, I had to fight both the reactions of my body, and how I wanted to gag.

"So tell me, Bellatrix, why the change of heart?" For a second, I panicked, thinking he'd found out about my changing sides. After a moment I realized he was referring to the change in my attitude towards him.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate you, dog. But, I have no way out of this. The best I can do is to at least enjoy myself." I made sure to keep the contempt clear in my voice. He laughed. I couldn't respond any other way. I had to be myself, or he would grow suspicious. This task became more difficult by the minute.

"I see." I closed my eyes, and again I found myself pretending he was Snape.

_Snape and I lay on the black fur rug in front of the fireplace, bare in each other's arms. He conjured a large blanket to cover us both. What had I just done? I was not a whore, nor was I a hormone driven teenager. Granted, I never loved Rodolphus, but I was loyal. Or had been, at one point. The closest I had ever come to feeling love was how I felt for Snape in that moment. Of course, it was mostly lust, as I suspected it was for him, but there was something more, an understanding of some kind._

"_What are you thinking about?" He held me close, arms wrapped around me, his hand tracing patterns along my back. I couldn't help the way I shivered and drew closer to him._

"_How Rodolphus will kill you, then me."I tried to say it lightly, but the fact that it was more than likely came through loud and clear. _

"_Maybe I'd be better off that way." His sudden shift in mood was unexpected, so I looked up, letting him see my confusion. When he didn't respond, I tucked myself back underneath his neck, kissing the soft skin there._

"_Don't say that. I'd be alone if you were gone." I didn't know what made me say it. Hell, I would never know what made me say it. I didn't have much experience with anything but lust, so these foreign sensations were doing strange things to me. He trembled beside me, and then pulled my face up to kiss me again. His hands slid down my bare body, and it was all I could do to keep myself from losing total control. Not like it could be helped. The damage had been done, and all I could do now was let myself be molded by his hands._

I forced myself from my thoughts, that particular memory of Snape too much for me to take. I hated what all of this was doing to me. For years I had fought to keep whatever I had felt for Snape at bay, _especially _after our daughter was born.

I turned my attention back to Greyback, who was staring at the ceiling, still absent-mindedly stroking my arm.

"So what did the Dark Lord want?" I tried not to sound to demanding, or to give away the reason for my asking. I kept my voice light, curious. To up the ante, I began to trace patterns along his chest, not realizing until now that he had chest hair. How much of that was attributed to his wolfish condition? He paused in stroking my arm, and I looked up. He was thinking, contemplating. Was he honestly considering not telling me? "I could help, you know. I don't want to be cooped up in here until the day of the battle." I tried not to sound overly eager. He did know I was impatient; it was common knowledge. It wouldn't seem out of character for me to want to do something.

"Potter and his friends have gone into hiding. They won't be returning to Hogwarts to finish their final year. Snape told the Dark Lord that they are on the hunt for his Horcruxes." Only those in the inner circle of Death Eaters knew about the Horcruxes. How did Potter and the rest of the trio find out? "At the next full moon, he wants us to go on the hunt for them. All the Horcruxes are in England, so Potter will not be that difficult to find."

"Perhaps my Dementors may assist you?" I half-hoped he would say no. It would seem my luck was holding, for once.

"No. The Dark Lord has a special task for your Dementors. He requested for you to go see him tomorrow." I nodded, taking in the new information. So the Golden Trio would not be returning to Hogwarts. What did that mean for Cassiopeia? She was already graduated from Hogwarts, being a year older than all of them, but part of me had hoped Snape would take her back to the castle and keep an eye on her. Would that mean she was staying at the Black House?

"Very well." I closed my eyes, trying not to let disgust seep in as I fell asleep.

The next day, I awoke as early as I could, glad that I was up before Greyback. I cleaned up and dressed quickly, making my way out of the house as fast as I could. I summoned Arcturus.

_We have a task to complete. Come._ He appeared moments later.

_Did the wolfman hurt you, Bella?_

_No. I have actually somewhat turned the situation to my advantage._ By now we were in the stronghold, on our way to the Dark Lord's quarters.

_Something is bothering you. _It wasn't a question, so it didn't deserve a real answer.

_We have to meet the Dark Lord. We will speak of it later._ We entered the Dark Lord's quarters, and I bowed immediately.

"Rise Bellatrix, I have a task for you."

"Yes my Lord. What is your wish?" I looked him in the eye, keeping my mental barriers up. Thankfully, all that could pass through my mind in that moment was my disgust at Greyback. It wasn't anything new, so the Dark Lord wouldn't react when he saw it.

"I need your Dementors to find and capture someone." His hands were held in front of him, fingers touching, creating a small tower.

"Who, my Lord?"

"Minerva McGonagall." That caught me completely by surprise. What did he want with the old woman?

"The old hag of a professor, my Lord?" He laughed darkly, and I was glad to see that I had regained some of his good graces, if he even had any.

"Yes, Bellatrix. Now that Dumbledore is gone, she was left second in command of the Order of the Phoenix. She will be at Hogwarts next week when the students arrive. You are to capture her and bring her to me." It was a simple enough task, almost too easy, so I wondered how the Order would react to the news.

"As you wish, my Lord." He dismissed me, and I promptly returned to the Shrieking Shack, glad to see that Greyback was temporarily gone. It gave me the time I needed to speak to Snape. I went out to the back yard, facing the forest again. I held out the coin he'd given me, pressing my wand against it. Moments later, Snape was emerging from among the trees. I smirked triumphantly, showing him that Greyback hadn't gotten the best of me.

"That quickly, Bellatrix? I'm impressed." I glared at him, knowing that his statement was not meant as a compliment.

"I don't fool around, Snape." He smirked, looking at me with a knowing gaze.

"Really?" I wanted nothing more than to hex him into the next century, but I controlled my anger. What was wrong with me? No one, not even the dog, got to me like this.

"Yes, really. Not only that, but I have also been given a task by the Dark Lord."

"First things first, what's Greyback's task?" He crossed his arms in front of him, impatient. I leaned against the railing of the back porch.

"He and the wolves are to stop Potter from finding the Horcruxes. They're supposed to hunt him down in the full moon. You might want to tell them to be careful." I said the last statement with no concern in my voice, simply a matter of fact. I couldn't care less what happened to Potter.

"And the task you've been set?"

"Kidnapping McGonagall." His eyes widened, and he seemed more concerned about my task than Greyback's.

"Why?"

"How the Hell should I know? Do you really think I asked? He simply wants the Order's leader. I don't know what for. Perhaps to torture her into divulging information, or perhaps to bewitch her into capturing Potter. Merlin knows what he wants." I shrugged, not really caring. "In any case, do something about it, because I have a part to play, and I don't want to be suspected. Maybe have a decoy or something. Polyjuice someone who is willing to give themselves up." He nodded, and I was surprised he agreed.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know what I'll do. I have all week to plan." With another nod, he turned and left, back into the forest. The entire time he'd been there, I had to fight the bursts of memories coming forth into my mind. Why now, of all times, did these things have to come rushing back? It's been years since we were last together. No-I didn't want to think about it. I went back into the house, trying to hunt something down to keep my mind off things.

* * *

_Well there you have it. I threw in some Snape/Bella goodness to balance out the horrendousness of what I forced her into with Greyback. :) Anywho, I hope you liked it! Please leave your thoughts and comments by pressing the pretty review link? :)_

_Much love!_


End file.
